When Eyes Meet Eyes
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated!
1. When Eyes Meet Eyes

Note: Only the unknown characters are mine! Takes place a millennia after 'Little Stranger'. Celebrian already went West, and Arwen is currently living at Lothlorien, just for the record. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L Lemon warning! Elvish speech is in ' '.

When Eyes Meet Eyes

Part 1

Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond Half-Elven rode towards Mirkwood slowly. The terrain was easy enough to gallop over, but the small group from Rivendell were not looking forward to this. At long last and after much suffering, Elrond had managed to get on speaking terms with Thranduil, though it had not been easy.

The best cloth, wine, jewels, and trinkets were sent from the Elven lord to the King of Mirkwood as a peace offering. Thranduil had greedily accepted, which had made it possible for the two older Elves to speak with one another. Though Elrond still privately loathed Thranduil.

Legolas had not been seen again by the Elven lord and that worried Elrond terribly. He could not help remembering what he had seen being done to Legolas in Galadriel's mirror. One so fair and beautiful should not go through something that terrible.

The trees of Mirkwood was tall and in their prime. Green-colored leaves were everywhere, and stood out amongst the dark bark of the oak and maple trees. The taller rowan trees shrouded the soft, green grass from getting too much sun, as the sun winked through the trees. Sweet-smelling flowers were everywhere, giving off a remarkable fragrance, which was pleasing to all travelers.

As the four Elves rode along, they saw a solitary Elf walking along. The Elf wore a long, brown robe with a hood, which covered his face and clothes, as he walked briskly, carrying four large buckets of water, two in each thin, pale hand.

Elrond was intrigued at the Elf, and urged his mount to catch up to the silent figure who did not look up. The two were side-by-side for a few moments. 'Slow going?' Elrond questioned, to break the silence.

The Elf shook his head, and tensed as Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan caught up.

Elrond asked, 'Can you not speak?'

Again, a shaking of his head was the answer.

Glorfindel said, frowning, 'You should show more respect to the Lord of Rivendell.'

The figure froze and said neutrally, 'I am not allowed to speak to visitors, particularly Elven lords. I am but a servant and unworthy of doing so.' The Elf's voice was young, male, and sounded… emotionless. 'My king would not be pleased to see me speaking with you.' The figure started walking again, and hoisted the buckets onto his shoulders.

The four Elves from Rivendell exchanged a look, and Elrond hid a sigh. He did want to talk to the young one, to see if he knew anything of Legolas, but he did not want to get the servant in trouble.

The group of five Elves stayed together, until they came to a crossroad. One path led towards the kingdom, and the other to the servants' quarters. The walking Elf turned down the road to his quarters, leaving the group behind.

Elrond watched him go, before shaking his head. He turned back to the others, and the four remaining Elves began to gallop, wanting to reach Mirkwood and get this over with. Now that they were in sight, they could not tarry along.

Legolas carefully set three of the buckets down in the kitchen for the cook. The fourth he added soap to, and he shed his brown cloak, hanging it where all of the servants hung their clothes.

He wore only a frayed, tattered pair of leggings, which had once been blue but now were gray. Dirt was smudged on his face and in his hair, but it merely added to his natural beauty. He was very beautiful to behold, for he looked as though he were made of spun glass, slender and pale. Blond hair hung below his shoulders, long and tangled. His bare chest and body were deceptively thin, but he was much stronger than he looked. And he had firm muscles in his body from all of the chores that he was given. No shoes were on his feet, as he easily lifted the bucket of soapy water and grabbed some cloths.

It was time for him to clean the floor of the main hallway, which Legolas had avoided doing for a while. But he could put it off no longer, and hoped that Kirin, Sellen, and Gyre were off hunting now. As well as Thranduil. Legolas never called Thranduil 'father'. In the first place, it was forbidden, and in the second, he did not care if his father was the king. It did not stop him from hurting his youngest child, after all.

So Legolas cleaned his feet and dried them, so that he would not leave any muddy 

footprints on the floor. The bucket he carried quite easily to the light-blue floor in the main hallway, where white stairs trailed down to the floor in a spiral. He left a spot for the visitors to walk through without slipping on the water. At least the Lord of Rivendell had spoken to him without anger, malice- or worse, lust- in his voice.

Legolas knelt on the floor and began scrubbing it, hearing the sounds of the approaching horses. He returned his attention to the task at hand, and continued scrubbing hard, as he slowly worked his way over to the wall. He was so focused on what he was doing, that he did not hear his oldest brother enter the room, and approach him slowly. Light now shone in the room, and Legolas wiped his brow. This was a hot day, after all, and he hoped that he could finish this quickly. A rough hand caught his arm, and a second grabbed his other arm.

Legolas was brutally yanked to his feet and shoved towards the wall. His bare back slammed into it, partly knocking the wind out of him. He did not dare to protest, as the hands held him against the wall, and he was savagely kissed against his will.

Legolas knew better than to try to fight. He'd tried fighting back, when he was younger, and he'd been severely beaten for it. So he just remained against the wall, as the coarse hands traveled down to his leggings and began unfastening them.

Elrond and Glorfindel happened to enter at that moment, and saw the two by the wall.

A single hand entered into his leggings, and Legolas felt like he would die of shame, as he saw the older two visitors enter. 'No,' he whispered, and he was backhanded against the wall hard.

Elrond gasped, as his dark eyes met the blue-grey eyes of the smaller, blond Elf. 'Legolas?' he asked.

Glorfindel stiffened and stood just behind his Elven lord. He gazed intently at the pretty, slender figure who was pressed up against the wall- and from the look on his face- against his will.

Legolas was surprised that the dark-haired Elf knew his name. He nodded once, and was slapped across his face hard.

'You know that you have to submit to me,' Gyre hissed. He fixed the leggings, and grabbed Legolas' wrist, yanking him towards his room.

Legolas averted his gaze from Elrond, as he was being dragged out of the room. If he didn't comply with what Gyre told him to do, Thranduil would…

Elrond snapped, 'Let him go! What are you doing to him?'

Gyre looked at the Elven lord and froze. 'He's my consort.'

Those were fighting words, in Elrond's opinion. 'Your youngest brother is your consort?' Elrond asked, in a deceptively soft voice, which told Glorfindel how upset his Elven lord was.

'Father gave him to me,' Gyre retorted. 'And he is pleasant to look at.'

Legolas licked his lips, hoping that Thranduil himself was truly not home. It would just make this worse. 'It's nothing new to me, Lord of Rivendell,' he said. 'I'm used to it.'

Glorfindel snarled and stepped forward. He easily broke the fierce grip on Legolas' thin wrist, and pushed the young one behind him. The taller blond Elf glowered down at Thranduil's oldest son. 'Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?' he stated.

'Hold, Glorfindel. It occurs to me that I could use a servant such as Legolas myself,' Elrond said, an idea in his head. He turned to Gyre. 'Would you or your father be interested in selling him?'

Legolas stared openly at the taller and older dark-haired Elf, who was very handsome, in his opinion. He wore the normal colors of Rivendell on his clothes, and his hair was pulled up, part of it in a clip.

Gyre frowned thoughtfully. 'Father gave him to me, so he's mine to sell. Besides, my father isn't here.' Greed shone in the Elf's eyes. 'How much would you pay for him?'

Elladan and Elrohir entered and openly gazed at the beautiful Elf, who seemed to be hiding behind both their teacher and their father.

'He's pretty,' Elladan murmured.

Elrohir nodded. 'Yeah…'

'What do you believe would be a reasonable offer?' Elrond countered. He would pay any sum to get Legolas out of here, as he saw the quiet Elf stand there, saying nothing at all.

Gyre named an outrageous price, and Elrond countered, lowering it a bit. After all, he would have to take Legolas all the way back to Rivendell and get him some new clothes.

Gyre nodded, and a bag of gold was handed over. He sneered at Legolas. 'Hope you please him as much as you pleased me.'

Identical frowns appeared on Elladan and Elrohir's faces, as well as on Elrond and Glorfindel's faces, at that statement. Gyre beat a hasty retreat, and left the group standing there.

Legolas said nothing, and turned to his new master. He submitted himself, sliding down to the floor, kneeling before him. Confusion shone in his blue-grey eyes when Elrond told him to stand and kneel no more. Elrond gently took a hold of Legolas' right arm, and pulled him back to a standing position. The blond Elf stared at him wordlessly.

'Come, Legolas,' Elrond said. There was no reason to stay if Thranduil was no longer here. He led the youngest Prince of Mirkwood out of this Elven kingdom, which no longer looked as beautiful as it had earlier. Legolas obediently obeyed Elrond, and followed him.

Maybe this new Master would not be so bad, Legolas thought. He hadn't hurt him yet, which was something new for the Elf.

Elladan and Elrohir had only accompanied their father here because he wished it, before the twins went to visit Arwen for a few years in 'Lorien. Glorfindel was escorting them, as well, for Elrond was an over-protective father, and his children loved him for it. It showed that he cared, even though they acted like it bothered them that Elrond fussed so.

So when the group reached the stables, Elrond mounted his own horse, and offered a hand to Legolas. The young one took it, and was pulled up behind the Elven lord. His bare arms held onto Elrond tightly, encircling his waist.

Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan set off towards Lothlorien after bidding farewell, and Elrond headed for Rivendell, with Legolas clinging to him tightly.

Legolas remained silent as he held onto his new master. He wondered where they were going, but did not ask. He had been well trained not to speak to those of higher rank than him.

Hours went by, and the two finally came within sight of Rivendell. 

Legolas gasped, for this place seemed even more beautiful to him than Mirkwood. His eyes drank in the sight of the prosperous trees, which held fruit and leaves. Many different types of bushes and flowers grew, blending in with the trees, which marked the border. The kingdom of Rivendell had numerous rooms, attached by staircases and spread all over. Most were a silvery-grey color, and it reminded Legolas of a tree-house, sort of.

Elrond glanced over his shoulder and saw the look of wonder on the young one's face as they entered Rivendell. He smiled fondly and dismounted when he reached the entrance. Legolas was surprised when he was helped down.

'Follow me,' Elrond told him, and he led the blond Elf through the winding hallway, and up three flights of stairs. Legolas trailed behind him, taking in as many sights as he could. Pictures hung on the walls, of Elves that had died or sailed West. Ivy was wrapped around the hand-rail of a few of the stairs. Birds sang cheerfully to one another, and the sun shone brightly.

Elrond took Legolas to his room, missing the slight apprehension in the young one's grey-blue eyes. He gently shooed Legolas in, and closed the door behind them.

Legolas silently gazed at the handsome older Elf, waiting for instructions.

Elrond gently said, 'Go and bathe, Legolas. I will bring you a robe to wear.' He gestured towards the bathing room, and Legolas obediently entered the bathing room.

It was a white color, and spacious, with numerous hanging plants all over the room. Bathing essentials were beside the large tub, including soap, shampoo, and conditioner. There were also clean cloths lying next to the tub.

Legolas hesitantly stripped off his pitiful leggings and stepped into the warm, relaxing water. He dipped under it, to get entirely wet. To be fully clean again would be wonderful, the blond Elf thought. He eagerly grabbed the soap and began removing the deep-down dirt and grime from his body, which he had not been able to remove before. He started with his face, and quickly worked his way down to his feet and toes.

His skin grew much paler and clean. Then it was time to do his hair. He wet it again, and applied shampoo to it. Legolas scrubbed hard, trying to remove every speck of dirt. When he thought his hair might be clean, he rinsed it, noticing that the water somehow managed to stay clean. A second time he bathed his body, before he shampooed his hair again. 

Elrond walked in silently, carrying a white robe. It was the only thing that might possibly fit the thin, blond Elf. He placed it on a nearby table, and stood there, watching for a few moments. The Elven lord had changed into a loose, flowing blue robe. It was much too hot outside for much else.

If it was possibly, Legolas now looked even more beautiful. His naturally pale skin was even lighter, and his hair was golden. Though there were severe knots in it, which would have to be cut out, Elrond thought.

Legolas cleaned his hair one more time, before he finally used the conditioner and massaged it into his scalp. To be so clean was a luxury to the younger Elf, as he rinsed his hair and looked up. He saw Elrond watching him silently, and instinctively lowered his eyes. It was a habit more than anything, which had been beaten into him.

Elrond picked up a few of the drying cloths and handed them to the young one. He told himself to stop staring at the beautiful Elf. 'I left the robe for you on the table. I will wait for you in my bedroom, Legolas. Come when you are dressed,' he finally said, before hastily returning to his room, to get away from the innocently appealing Elf.

Elrond Half-Elven could not afford to get involved with someone as lovely as Thranduil's youngest son was. Or so he thought. Legolas was so beautiful, even more beautiful than he had been in the 'mirror'.

Legolas stepped out of the tub and quickly dried himself off. He pulled on the white robe, wondering why his master had left like that. Legolas still found the Lord of Rivendell intriguing and handsome. A blush crept onto his face, as he tied the robe closed. He finally left the bathing room, after cleaning up after himself.

Elrond held a comb and a dagger, as he sat on his wooden chair. He gestured for Legolas to sit on the stool in front of him, which the younger Elf did. Legolas and Elrond both remained silent, as the Elven lord went to work.

First, Elrond cut the knots and tangles that he knew would never come out. When he was finished, Legolas' hair hung just below his shoulders. Then the half Elf began running his comb through the fine golden hair. He tried to think of anything but the Elf who sat in front of him.

Legolas sat there silently, enjoying the feel of the comb working through his hair, and making it smooth again. He also tried not to think of the dark-haired Elf, who sat behind him. 

Elrond finished and bade Legolas to turn around. He was pleased at the difference, for Legolas looked ethereal, as the blond Elf gazed at him.

'Now, Legolas, I want to-' Elrond was shocked into silence as Legolas nodded and gave a fiery kiss to the Elven lord, who was drawn into its intensity immediately. The two kissed for a few moments, until Elrond mentally slapped himself. What was he doing, kissing someone so young? And where did he learn to kiss like that?

Legolas didn't notice his master's reaction, as the younger Elf waited for his master to do whatever he wished. He thought that the dark-haired Elf wanted **him**, and knew his duty.

'Why did you do that?' Elrond questioned, barely able to keep his hands off of Legolas.

Confusion entered Legolas' blue eyes. 'You do not want me?' he finally asked.

Elrond's dark eyes lit with understanding. Legolas must have thought… The Elven lord sighed. The younger Elf knew his duty when his master was upset. He kissed the firm yet soft mouth of the Elven lord, who forgot his objections and pulled the willing Elf onto his lap, crushing the softer mouth.

Legolas had never felt like this before; this warmth and desire within him, as he was pulled onto his master's lap. Legolas' deft hands easily slipped inside the blue robe, and trailed down the firm, well-muscled chest.

Elrond groaned and quickly untied the white robe that Legolas wore. His hands caressed Legolas' smooth, young body, as he gave the young one another staggering kiss. Legolas moaned, and arched towards the Elven lord.

Elrond was stunned at his own response to Legolas. The half Elf could not remember ever feeling like this before, as the younger Elf skillfully slipped his tongue into his mouth. Elrond thought that he should be in control, seeing as he was older- much older.

So the older Elf firmly kissed Legolas, with fervor, and the younger Elf's blue eyes locked with his. Elrond's tongue roughly entered Legolas' mouth, as he took control of their actions. Legolas knew how to read what his master wanted, so he gave the handsome Elf what he desired. 

Elrond took the blond Elf into his arms, stood, and carried him over to his bed. Legolas was laid against the soft blankets, and straddled by the older Elf, who removed his own robe, before doing the same to Legolas'.

The two gazed at each other's beauty for a few long moments, in silent wonder.

Legolas automatically reached for his master, who caught his slender, pale wrists, and pressed them to the bed, above the blond Elf's head. Elrond shifted his grip, so that only his left hand was holding the wrists. The clip was removed from his dark hair with his right hand, and dropped onto the floor next to the discarded robes.

Legolas whimpered softly, as the dark locks trailed down Elrond's shoulders. He wanted to speak, but was uncertain if it was allowed.

Elrond frowned slightly, and said, 'Do you not wish to speak, Legolas?' His voice was low, as he trailed kisses along Legolas' nape. His right hand traveled down the smooth, perfect body, that arched at his very touch.

Legolas whispered, 'What is your name?' He wordlessly pleaded for more, as Elrond began expertly teasing him.

'Elrond Half-Elven,' the Elven lord told him, enjoying the variety of sounds that escaped from the younger Elf. He felt the shudders beneath him, and knew that Legolas' release was near.

'E-Elrond?' the beautiful, whimpering Elf said, passion and desire in his voice. Sweat was on his face, making blond strands stick to it.

The kisses intensified, as they began anew. Elrond wordlessly reassured Legolas, with a gentle stroke on his hair. The slender wrists were released, and the two clung together as close as they could. Legolas ran his hands over the surprisingly soft dark hair, before he gasped. Elrond trailed his tongue down Legolas' chest, all the way to his lower thighs.

A ragged moan sounded, as the tongue teased the younger Elf, who feverishly reached for Elrond. Legolas was certain that his master was some kind of a god, as his pleasure reached unbearable heights and he cried out, before he released.

Elrond wordlessly began the kisses again, and was stunned when a slender, pale hand began toying with him, arousing him to insatiable heights. A hoarse groan escaped, as a mouth closed over him, easily bringing the Elven lord to fulfillment. He bucked and came, gasping. Legolas panted, as he lay under his master. The two exchanged a look, of surprise and desire. Eyes met eyes.

They took their pleasure again, forgetting the differences in age and all else.

Sometime later, Elrond gazed down at the sleeping, beautiful, blond Elf. A fond smile crossed his face, to be replaced with a resigned look. He thought that Legolas had only slept with him because he was his master.

And the Elven lord did not know why that thought hurt him so much.

To be continued


	2. Decisions

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Elvish speech is in ' '. Only the unknown characters are mine! Yeah, I know Elrond's real last name isn't Half-Elven, but I like it. It's unique.

Decisions

Part 2

Legolas stirred in his sleep, tossing restlessly. Elrond sat next to the bed, wearing his robe again. When a tiny whimper sounded, the Elven lord gently stroked the blond head, and Legolas relaxed slightly at the comforting touch, before he fell into an easier sleep. The hand then cupped the younger Elf's cheek gently. 

A soft sigh escaped from Elrond. He knew he probably should have waited to do such things with Legolas, especially after everything that the young one had been through. Though Legolas had managed to tempt him beyond even Elrond's control, and was obviously experienced at doing such things. But Elrond frowned when he thought of how the young, sleeping Elf had learned what to do.

Young, indeed, Elrond mused. Legolas was little more than a millennia old, and was not supposed to take a lover until he had stopped aging physically, when he reached his majority. Well, both the Elven lord and Gyre had broken that rule, though the difference in why was vast. Elrond had not been with another since Celebrian had left, instead focusing his energy and time on ruling Rivendell. That had left him little time to 'befriend' Thranduil, and that plan had failed, for Elrond had not been able to find Legolas, who was, no doubt, purposefully hidden away when he visited.

Gyre, on the other hand… Gyre did know the difference between forcing someone to do something against their will and having their consent. The eldest son of Thranduil was said to be the cruelest of all of the King of Mirkwood's children, and Elrond was quite willing to believe that. Taking his youngest brother as a consort? The Elven lord shuddered. Elebereth only knew what all Legolas had gone through at his eldest brother's hands. And Gyre had acted as if Legolas' beauty, as well as his father's approval, made what he had done acceptable, which it did not. 

Galadriel and Celeborn would have to be informed, for they were supposed to be keeping an eye on Legolas, or at least one of their Guides were. Something must have gone wrong, for if the Lord and Lady had known about what the young Elf was going through, surely they would have done something about it. They would not have left Legolas there, to be starved and abused as he had obviously been.

Legolas stirred again, and his blue-grey eyes focused on Elrond, who sat there, gazing at him. The blond beauty instantly dropped his eyes when they met his master's dark ones, but a firm hand slipped under his chin and made Legolas look back into the dark eyes.

'Do not lower your gaze in my presence, Legolas,' Elrond told him. 'I am not your master, and you are not my slave. I have no slaves in Rivendell.'

Legolas was confused. He was no longer a slave? He'd been one as long as he could remember, and did not recall what one did when one was not a slave.

Elrond saw the puzzlement in the blue-grey eyes, and decided to explain things a bit more clearly. 'You are free to come and go as you wish, Legolas. I did not bring you here to have you serve me. I brought you here to give you your freedom.'

Legolas had dreamed of the day when he would get his freedom, but he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't return to Mirkwood, because Thranduil would just throw him back into slavery. 'I want to stay here,' Legolas whispered.

'Then you can,' Elrond answered, secretly pleased. He wanted to get to know this older Legolas, and be his friend. Anything else would have to wait for another five hundred years, when Legolas would reach his majority at 1500.

A hesitant, brief smile crossed Legolas' face. 'Thank you, m-master,' he said in a low voice, stammering a bit.

Elrond frowned slightly. 'Call me Elrond, young Legolas. And you do not have to thank me.'

Legolas quickly nodded. 'Okay,' he whispered.

Elrond leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples slightly, thinking to himself. He would have to get Legolas decent clothes, and proper food. Then he would have to teach the younger Elf to not be so timid and meek, for it was unnatural for a young Elf to **not** be outspoken. And Elrond knew he had to take Legolas to see Galadriel and Celeborn, to prove that his fears had come true.

Legolas sat up slowly, and saw the troubled expression on his mast- no, Elrond's face, he said sternly. He licked his lips and crawled forward, before he kissed the Elven lord sweetly. It was what he had been taught to do. Though kissing Elrond was a lot nicer than kissing the others had been.

Elrond gasped when warm, sweet lips covered his. He looked directly into Legolas' eyes, before he cupped the younger Elf's face in his hands. They kissed for a few minutes, before Elrond pulled away slightly.

Hurt and confusion shone in Legolas' eyes, as he looked into the dark eyes of his saviour.

Elrond was surprised at the hurt in Legolas' eyes, and tried to explain his actions. 'You do not have to do this, Legolas. You are free to make your own choices, and not to please me or anyone you do not want to. And you are not supposed to be with anyone until you are 1500.' Though hardly any young Elves followed **that** rule anymore, Elrond mused.

'N-no more pain?' Legolas questioned softly.

'Yes, young one. No more pain. You will not be hurt any longer,' Elrond said gently. He gently stroked the blond head, telling himself that he must treat Legolas like one of his own children, at least until he was older. And it would be hard for Elrond to do.

He needed to get to know this older Legolas, so that whatever was between the two of them would reveal itself. Was it merely lust or something more, Elrond wondered. He cared, as he always had, for the young one. To him it was more than simple desire, but for Legolas? He knew not.

Legolas was both relieved and disappointed at what Elrond told him. He was glad that he would no longer be hurt or forced to submit to the unwelcome advances of anyone against his will. But he had enjoyed touching the handsome Elf, and was, for some reason, strangely unhappy at not being able to kiss Elrond again.

Elrond clapped Legolas on the shoulder, in a strictly paternal gesture. 'What do you say we go get something to eat?'

Legolas nodded enthusiastically, before he slowly shook his head. 'Not allowed.'

'Legolas, try to forget the rules Thranduil imposed on you in Mirkwood. This is Rivendell, and you can do whatever you want here,' Elrond murmured. He began fixing his hair, and restoring it to the position that it had been in before…

'Okay,' Legolas whispered.

Elrond mentally sighed. It would take time for Legolas to fully recover. And time was something that rarely ran out, at least for Elves. But the Elven lord needed to take Legolas to Lothlorien, to show Celeborn and Galadriel just what had happened to the young one, who was supposed to be protected by one of their Guides.

The half Elf handed Legolas his white dressing robe, and bade him to get dressed, which Legolas did. The Elves looked at each other for a few moments, before the Elven lord spoke.

'Come,' Elrond told the young one gently, offering a hand to him. Legolas took the hand hesitantly, and was assisted to his feet. The dark-haired Elf led the blond Elf out of his room, and down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

Legolas kept his gaze on his master who was not his master. He couldn't remember anyone ever being so nice to him before. It had been so long since a gentle touch was bestowed on him, so long since someone had been kind enough to care about him. The only other person who had cared about him, a very, very long time ago, when he had been a child, had not been seen again since that day. But he still remembered the gentle voice that had spoken to him, and comforted him. And he could still hear the Elvish song that had been sung to him when he'd had a nightmare, if Legolas focused really hard on remembering it.

Elrond entered the kitchen, closely followed by Legolas. Most of the working Elves turned towards him, nodded in greeting, and continued their tasks. The head worker brushed her hands clean and went over to her lord.

'Welcome, Lord Elrond. What can I get for you?' she questioned. Elrond was a caring and devoted lord, who was loved by his people for his generosity and genuine respect to everyone, not just those of equal rank. It was not surprising that most Elves wanted to work and live in Rivendell.

Elrond gently nudged Legolas in front of him. 'I believe he could use some good food, as could I.'

The Elven lady's mouth dropped open a bit at the sight of the gaunt blond Elf. 'Oh dear… Yes, he certainly could.' She gestured to two of the other Elves, and they began preparing some food. Deaseithel tsked at Legolas, fussing over him, for she was a very motherly Elf. 'You need to eat more, youngling.'

Elrond saw the uncertainty in Legolas' eyes, and gently rested his hands on the younger Elf's shoulders. 'This is Legolas, Deaseithel,' he told her. 'He just came here and will be staying here for quite some time.'

Deaseithel took the plates of food, and carried them towards the table, leading her lord and Legolas. 'Enjoy your stay here, Legolas. Rivendell may not be as large as some of the other Elven kingdoms, but it's certainly a pleasant place to live,' she said cheerfully, as she set the plates down on the table, along with some utensils. 'Can I get you anything to drink?'

Legolas whispered, 'No, thank you.' 

Elrond gestured for the young one to sit, and drew Deaseithel over to a corner. 'Do what you can to make him feel welcome,' he said quietly. 'Legolas has had a hard life for someone so young.'

Deaseithel's eyes had compassion and sorrow in them. 'I will, my lord. Now eat, before your food gets cold.' The motherly Elf wondered briefly at what could have been done to make Legolas so meek and mild. She shook her head, and returned to her duties.

Elrond sat down in front of Legolas and frowned slightly when he saw that the blond beauty had not started eating yet. 'Legolas, you don't have to wait for me to start eating before you do,' he murmured. 'Eat.'

Legolas slowly started eating, but hunger took away his control. Elrond gaped a little at how fast the young one was eating.

'Slow down, before you choke,' Elrond urged.

Legolas did so, eating more slowly than before. He also watched the appealing Elf in front of him eat. Elrond was watching Legolas eat, as well. The two ate silently, until they finished.

'Now what?' Legolas questioned.

Elrond wiped his mouth with a cloth, before he look at Legolas. 'I'm going to take you to see my tailors. After that, I'll have to find you something else to wear, because we are going to Lothlorien.'

To be continued


	3. Secret Glances, Unknown Feelings

Note: Did anyone figure out who the person was that sang to Legolas? Nope, it was not Aragorn. In fact, Aragorn isn't even alive yet… but he may show up in the potential sequel after this fic, which takes place right before and during LOTR. Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! The whole thing about Elven maturity is mine, because I figured there should be some kind of rule… look at the vast difference in age between the two.

Secret Glances, Unknown Feelings

Part 3

Legolas was surprised that he was going to get new clothes. All of the clothes he'd ever had were faded, had belonged to someone else, and were too big for him, making him look even thinner than he already was. The blond Elf relished the thought of actually owning his own clothes.

'C-Clothes? For m-me?' Legolas stammered.

Elrond nodded. 'Of course. You can't walk around in that dressing robe forever.' He stood, and gestured for Legolas to follow him.

The younger Elf did so silently, as he was taken to a different part of Rivendell, to an inner room where numerous Elves were sewing. All kinds of fabric hung around the room, in many, many different colors. There were so many that Legolas had never seen before, and he gaped at them all.

Three of the Elves that were measuring a bright, blue fabric put it down and came over to their Elven lord.

'What can we do for you, my lord?' one questioned eagerly.

Elrond smiled tolerantly. 'I have no need for clothing for myself. I want you to make Legolas, here, some decent clothes.' He gently pushed the smaller blond Elf forward.

Legolas' blue-grey eyes were wide with fear, as the three Elves began appraising him slowly, letting their eyes roam over him. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder for support.

'I think green favors him,' the first Elf said.

One of the other two dark-haired Elves shook her head. 'Blue would be perfect, to match his eyes. Though he needs to eat more…'

'No, green is better, to show off his hair,' the third Elf argued. He reached out to touch the golden hair, to demonstrate his point, but Legolas backed away, right into Elrond.

'It's ok, Legolas,' Elrond reassured the young one. He was so skittish, the half Elf mused.

Legolas slowly nodded, and let the Elf touch his hair slowly, keeping an uncertain look on his face, and his eyes locked with Elrond's.

'We'll just see by bringing the material over to him,' the female Elf decided.

The three Elves scattered and grabbed different colors of different materials, before bringing them back over to Legolas, who looked very…afraid. But he relaxed slightly as the three took turns holding the fabric near him, seeing what looked best and what suited him, and discarding those they felt were not suitable.

Elrond was pleased when he saw Legolas finally relaxing. He thought that pale colors did suit Legolas, especially the pale blue that they said made the blond Elf look ethereal. Quite a few colors were chosen, and Elrond told them to make enough clothes so that Legolas need never wear the same outfit twice in a month.

Legolas gasped at the Elven lord's generosity, and the thoughts running through his head kept him from noticing that the three Elves were now taking his measurements.

Why was Elrond being so nice to him, Legolas thought in wonder. It had been so long… So long since someone had been so nice to him… And Elrond had cared enough to buy him from Gyre, only to set him free and tell him that he was no longer a slave. Legolas didn't understand why someone so kind and caring as Elrond would ever bother himself with someone like him.

The measurements were finally taken, and the three Elves looked at Elrond when he cleared his throat.

'Is there anything that might possibly fit Legolas right now, so he does not have to wear my robe to Lothlorien?' Elrond inquired, his tone warm and friendly. He got along with everyone usually, and it was rare when he did not.

The female Elf nodded and went over to some shelves. She dug through them, coming up with a white, loose shirt and dark green leggings. Legolas would need a belt for the leggings, but they were the best that would do.

Elrond handed the clothes to Legolas, who took them silently. 'Please have the other clothes ready as soon as possible,' he requested, before he left the room, taking Legolas with him.

'T-Thank you,' Legolas whispered.

'Legolas, please do not lower your voice so. It is pleasant to hear, and I wish for you to speak louder, if you would,' Elrond told the young one.

Legolas nodded. "All right, mas-Elrond,' he said, speaking slightly louder than a whisper.

Elrond took Legolas back to his room, and urged the younger Elf to change in the bathing room.

Legolas obediently went to the bathing room and removed the white robe around him. Slowly, the beautiful Elf pulled on the dark-green leggings, which barely stayed up on his thin waist. He fastened them carefully, though his fingers fumbled slightly. Legolas then put the shirt on, and slowly moved his finger up the tiny, silvery buttons. He finished, and then went back into Elrond's room. His mouth dropped open at the sight he saw.

Elrond had removed his own robe, and had on only a pair of black leggings. His dark hair was completely free of braids and clips, as the Elven lord brushed it carefully. The long, ebony locks hanging below Elrond's bare shoulders gave Legolas the impression again that the Elven lord was some kind of a god, for the dim light in the room struck the half Elf in a way that made his skin glisten and his hair look smooth and silky.

Legolas openly stared. Elrond was so handsome… A flush crept onto Legolas' face. No wonder Elrond didn't want him; the Elven lord probably already had someone he loved. Besides, Elrond deserved someone better than him. The thought of Elrond being with someone else hurt, paining Legolas inside of his heart.

Elrond had closed his eyes, as was his custom when he brushed his hair, for he was thinking on what to do. Legolas' new clothes would be ready in a few days, at least according to the Elves who had taken down the young one's measurements. After returning from Lothlorien, Elrond decided to put Legolas on a proper eating diet, for he was so thin that the Elven lord feared that if he happened to squeeze too hard while holding the blond Elf's hand, it would break. 

Once Legolas gained the weight he needed, then Elrond would begin training him in fighting, along with Glorfindel's assistance. Being lord of Rivendell did leave little time for the half Elf to do much else, but it was wearing him down now. He'd thrown everything into being a good ruler after Celebrian had left, wanting to ease his pain over that, and now Elrond was beginning to feel the price. Surely no-one would begrudge him a few days off now and then, so he could spend time with the newest arrival.

The tempting, innocent youngest Prince of Mirkwood. Elrond believed that Legolas was far beyond beautiful and that only the softest hands, lips, and fabrics should touch such rare beauty. His naïveté made Legolas vulnerable, for the young Elf apparently did not know how he appealed to everyone who gazed upon him.

Elrond opened his eyes to see Legolas looking straight at him, with a strange look in his blue-grey eyes. He gently smiled and extended the brush towards Legolas. 'Would you like to brush your hair?' he questioned.

Legolas nodded wordlessly, and took the brush, running it through his blond hair a few times. His gaze stayed on Elrond, however.

Elrond put on his own shirt, fastening a dark blue robe over his outfit, for the robes were traditional for an Elven lord. He then braided his hair and fastened it the way it always looked, with the clip. He felt Legolas watching him silently, and briefly wondered why. The half Elf turned to the young one.

Legolas was finished brushing his hair, and kept alternating the brush between his hands. He held it out towards Elrond silently, admiring the woven braids in the Elven lord's hair. 

Elrond smiled slightly. He offered, 'Would you like me to braid part of your hair, Legolas?'

Legolas instantly nodded. 'Please,' he requested. A thrill went through him when Elrond walked around behind him and began braiding his hair, two thin braids at the sides and one down the middle. The rest of the golden hair hung loose, brushing over the Elven lord's hands like satin.

Elrond could think of a lot of other things he'd like to do to the golden hair, but forced himself not to. Instead, he reluctantly removed his hands and looked at Legolas. 'Are you ready, then?' he asked.

'I believe so,' Legolas answered, shifting his bare feet on the floor. His hands were holding up the green leggings, which caused an amused smile to appear on Elrond's face. He went over to his dresser, and opened a drawer long enough to remove a brown belt, which he brought over to Legolas.

The half Elf feigned nonchalance as he looped the belt around Legolas' waist and fastened it, making it tight enough to keep the leggings from slipping again. His dark eyes then caught sight of the dainty, bare feet, which were shifting on the floor. 'And you were going to go Lothlorien barefoot?' Elrond mused. 'That would say much for my hospitality.' He walked over to his closet to fetch his smallest pair of shoes, trying to forget how it had felt to put his arms around the younger Elf.

Legolas had caught his breath when those strong, firm arms had fastened the belt around him. He licked his lips, and was disappointed when Elrond released him. He looked at the light brown shoes that Elrond held out to him, a puzzled look in his blue-grey eyes. He never wore any shoes; it was forbidden. Then he remembered what Elrond had said; forget the rules that Thranduil had put on him. So Legolas took the shoes and slipped them on backwards, having not worn shoes for a long time.

A quickly stifled laugh came from Elrond, as he shook his head and knelt down on the floor. He lifted Legolas' right foot and removed the left shoe, before he set the soft foot back on the floor. The same was done to Legolas' left foot, and the Elven lord slipped the left shoe onto the now bare foot. Legolas' feet were sensitive and he tried not to laugh as Elrond firmly grasped his twitching, bare foot and put it into the shoe. Once the right shoe was put on, Elrond stood and dusted his robe off.

Legolas did not like that Elrond had knelt on the floor in front of him, however. Though he had enjoyed the feel of those firm hands on his feet. 'Why did you…' he started asking.

Elrond looked at Legolas calmly. 'You had them on backwards, Legolas. An easy mistake that was quickly remedied.'

Legolas flushed, feeling stupid. He **would** put the shoes on backwards, he thought reproachfully. Elrond must think he was a nuisance. The blond Elf lowered his gaze in shame, only to have a strong hand tilt his chin back up.

'Do not think so low of yourself, young one. It was an easy mistake,' Elrond gently told Legolas.

'Sorry,' Legolas whispered.

Elrond sighed. 'Do not keep apologizing to me, Legolas. If you say or do anything that you should apologize for, I will tell you. But things are not always your fault, so you do not need to apologize as if you are always to blame.'

Legolas felt strange, as he looked at Elrond. Yes, the obviously older Elf was handsome, but he was so kind…caring…noble… It was so much more than what Legolas was used to. A strange feeling was in him while he gazed at Elrond.

Elrond stood there silently, gazing back at Legolas, wanting to take him in his arms…kiss him… The Elven lord then realized the way his thoughts had turned and mentally scolded himself. Legolas did not need him to start acting like Gyre had. So he broke the silent spell by clearing his throat.

'Let's get moving, Legolas,' he said. 'We have a long journey ahead of us, after all, for it will take several hours to reach Lothlorien.'

Legolas hid his disappointment when the silence was broken, and followed Elrond as he led the way out of the castle, to the stables.

Elrond glanced at Legolas. 'Do you wish to ride with me or alone?' he inquired, as his usual horse came over to greet him. Elrond stroked its mane as he waited for an answer.

Legolas didn't know to tell Elrond that he had rarely been on a horse, and then he had never been at the reins. It had been another rule. 'I…I don't…'

Elrond nodded and said,  'Then ride with me, Legolas.' He easily mounted the gray horse, and gave Legolas a hand up. The younger Elf held onto Elrond tightly, part of him enjoying the feeling. The half Elf was hard-pressed not to *do* anything to the young one who clung to him.

Elrond took a deep breath, and dug his heels into his horse, which galloped off, heading for Lothlorien.

To be continued


	4. Fear

Note: Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! As for why I have the whole Legolas reaching his majority/maturity thing, don't you know what they say about forbidden fruit being the sweetest? Takes place when Elrond and Legolas reach Lothlorien finally.

Fear

Part 4

Legolas was nervous, as Elrond pulled the horse to a stop. They had finally arrived at Lothlorien, and it was a very beautiful place, as always. A strange light always illuminated there, making everything seem ethereal.

The trees were healthy and prosperous, shining with beauty and the light. The ground was soft, with grass and flowers, along with a few shrubs and rose bushes.

Legolas, however, was paying no attention to the beauty around him. He was worried of what would happen here, and did not understand why he had been brought here. Though this place did seem familiar to the blond Elf, as he held onto Elrond tightly.

Elrond could feel that Legolas was slightly afraid. 'Relax, Legolas. You will not be hurt here.'

Legolas nodded wordlessly, but his grey-blue eyes darted around nervously just the same. Though he knew, without knowing how he knew, that his mas- no, Elrond, would not let anything happen to him. The Elven lord was too nice and good for that.

Elrond gracefully dismounted, and looked at Legolas. 'Come, young one. See the beauty of Lothlorien.'

Legolas dismounted, not as gracefully as Elrond, but with a grace all of his own. His movements were more like a cat's, smooth and flowing. Elrond's dark eyes went even darker, if it was possible. One of his hands came up to Legolas' shoulder instinctively, as he led the younger Elf into the Elven kingdom. Legolas felt eyes watching them, and saw several Elves watching them- no, **him**, he realized. He instantly looked at Elrond for reassurance.

'Tis all right, Legolas. They are merely curious,' Elrond told him gently, with a smile.

'Oh…' Legolas said quietly.

'Father!' Elrohir cried. He ran over to greet Elrond, from where he was standing with his brother, Haldir, and Arwen. The others followed him, smiles on their face.

Legolas instinctively positioned himself behind Elrond, peeking out from behind the Elven lord. The half Elf kindly did not say anything to embarrass Legolas, and instead heartily greeted his son.

Gentle Arwen saw the smaller, blue-eyed figure hiding behind her father. She curiously stepped behind her father, and was saddened to see the frightened look on the young and blond Elf's face. His eyes were darting from Elf to Elf, as he bit his lower lip.

Arwen smiled when she saw that the Elf was looking directly at her, before his eyes lowered to the ground. 'What's your name?' she asked quietly, not wanting to scare him.

Legolas' voice shook slightly as he whispered, 'L-Legolas.' His eyes stayed on the ground, showing his submission.

Haldir peered at the attractive youngster, who had such an expression of fear on his face that the arrogant and handsome Elf was puzzled. Why would this Elf be so scared of other Elves, Haldir wondered.

Legolas was surprised at how much the Elven maiden looked like Elrond. His eyes flicked over and met the pewter eyes of a taller, blond Elf, who gave him a wink. Legolas was really uncomfortable right now, and stared down at the ground.

Elrond turned from his sons, to try to coax Legolas to say something, when he saw that his daughter was trying to talk to the meek Elf. Haldir was gazing at the younger Elf in fascination, which made Elrond slightly angry.

The 'Lorien Elf was too aggressive and dominate for someone as traumatized as Legolas was, the Elven lord thought, as Elrond saw that Legolas was trembling slightly. 'I see you have met my daughter, Legolas,' the half Elf said, drawing Legolas' eyes to him.

Relief soared through Legolas when Elrond spoke to him. He looked at the gentle, smiling maiden next to him and back at Elrond. Understanding dawned in Legolas' blue-grey eyes. However, the other blond Elf was making him uneasy, so he sent a pleading glance to the Elven lord, who nodded.

'Come, my children,' he said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder again. Elrond gave a gracious smile to Haldir. 'You will forgive me if I steal some time with my children?'

Haldir nodded, and silently watched as the group walked away, keeping his eyes focused on the blond figure who walked with the dark-haired Elven lord.

Elrond led his children and Legolas to an empty room. Each sank down into a chair, save for Legolas. He didn't know what to do or who to sit by. Arwen caught his eyes and patted the arm of the empty chair next to her, so Legolas obediently sat in the chair. The two spoke quietly, as Arwen tried to ease some of the fear away from the other Elf.

Elrond's eyes stayed on Legolas, until Elladan touched his arm, to get his attention. The Elven lord turned to his son.

'Father, will Legolas recover?' Elladan whispered, just low enough for his father to hear him. He didn't like seeing another Elf so frightened, and wished that they could have saved Legolas when he had been just a baby. He had been so sweet and trusting… and now… Elladan shook his head.

Elrond smiled tightly. 'I intend for it to be so, Elladan. He cannot be rushed, for it would be too much for him. But his trauma is extensive.' He saw Arwen had managed to coax Legolas into talking to her, and smiled. His daughter was perceptive and was kind and caring. Legolas seemed slightly at ease with her, which pleased Elrond, yet made him slightly jealous at the same time. But he told himself not to be foolish, and continued speaking with his sons.

Elrohir sighed. 'He used to be so trusting… You were right, Father.' His eyes were sorrowful.

The two groups spoke quietly, until a servant tapped on the door, which had been closed after they had entered.

Legolas instantly turned pale, so Arwen gently took and squeezed his hand, to reassure him.

Elrond said, 'Enter.'

The servant entered and bowed at the Elven lord, before speaking. 'The Lady and the Lord are waiting to see you. Both of you.'

Elrond nodded and stood, before looking at Legolas. The blond Elf stood and nervously followed the Elven lord, as the servant led them to where Galadriel and Celeborn waited, sitting on their chairs. The room was white, with light blue in it as well. The floor was bare, and the two chairs were white. Numerous plants were around the room, including a few roses, which gave off a very sweet smell. Galadriel wore another white gown, which shimmered and sparkled in the light, and Celeborn wore white, fancy leggings, a light blue shirt, and a white tunic. The two complimented each other, as always.

Elrond inclined his head, and Legolas did the same, because the Elven lord had done so.

Legolas swallowed hard, frightened at the sight of the Lord and Lady. They looked so noble and…impassive, as they looked back.

'We are aware of why you have come, Elrond,' Galadriel said, looking at the half Elf. Her piercing gaze then went to Legolas, who flinched and looked away. He felt like she could see into his very soul.

An emotion flickered in Galadriel's eyes, as she saw the young Elf press as close to Elrond as he could, but as she turned her gaze back to Elrond, the emotion was gone.

Celeborn said neutrally, 'Step forward, Legolas, youngest child of Thranduil, so that we may see you better.'

Legolas shot Elrond a terrified look, and received a smile of reassurance and a nod. If Elrond said it was ok… 

Legolas stepped forward, trembling from the intense looks of the two who appraised him silently. Blue-grey eyes focused on the floor, with his head bowed, and Legolas' breath came in short, shuddering gasps. He finally squeezed his eyes closed, unable to stand the sharp, knowing pairs of eyes, which noted every shudder he made.

'We will not harm you,' Celeborn said impassively. 'Do not lower your gaze to us, Legolas.'

Legolas forced himself to look at them, before his eyes looked at Elrond, and back at the floor. 'S-sorry,' he whispered.

Galadriel inclined her head slightly. 'We have seen enough, I believe,' she told Elrond. 'We need to speak with you alone, Elrond.'

Elrond wanted to protest, as Legolas finally returned to his side, pale and shaking. The Elven lord put an arm around the trembling younger Elf, and whispered, 'It's over, Legolas. Would you mind returning to where my children are waiting?'

Legolas wanted to stay with Elrond, and his expressive eyes showed as much. But if he knew anything at all about 'Lorien, Legolas knew that the Lord and Lady were supposed to be obeyed. He shook his head slowly, but he did not know which way to go.

A servant led Legolas back to the room, but the blond Elf kept looking back at Elrond, until he was out of sight. Arwen met him halfway, and took over escorting Legolas, quietly speaking to him. She managed to draw Legolas into conversation again, although the blond Elf mostly asked questions about Elrond.

A knowing look was in Arwen's eyes. She had a feeling…

Elrond faced Celeborn and Galadriel alone.

Galadriel neutrally said, 'It appears that a grave error occurred in our attempt to protect Legolas from his father and family.'

'His eldest brother was using him as a consort,' Elrond answered, taking care not to anger either of the two. 'It's a miracle he didn't die.'

'He has a better future than that, Elrond,' Celeborn told the half Elf. He shared a knowing look with his wife, before looking back at the admittedly handsome Elven lord who stood before them.

'What of Thranduil?' Elrond stated.

'We did send one of our own there to watch over him,' Galadriel said, her expression closed. 'We are not certain of what went wrong.'

Elrond sighed and asked, 'Will Thranduil be able to take Legolas back? Gyre sold him to me, and I gave Legolas his freedom. He wants to stay in Rivendell.'

The Lord and Lady exchanged another look, until Celeborn finally spoke.

'Seeing for ourselves how Legolas has suffered in Mirkwood…'

'…we cannot, in good conscious, send him back to Thranduil. Not at this point in time, Elrond,' Galadriel finished.

Elrond was very relieved to hear those words. 'Will he be permitted to stay in Rivendell?'

Celeborn pointed out, 'You are the only one he trusts right now. He will stay with you, until he wishes to leave. But do remember the rule, Elrond.'

'Thank you,' Elrond said, while resenting the reference to the rule. He knew the rule all too well, and hated having to restrain himself. But even if Legolas was old enough, he was not ready emotionally; that much was certain.

Celeborn and Galadriel inclined their heads, and watched Elrond leave the room silently, his steps considerably lighter.

'I wonder how long he can wait,' Celeborn mused.

Galadriel looked at her husband. 'Time is nothing for Elves. Elrond's patience is well known, but we shall see.'

To be continued


	5. Judgment

Note: Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Hmm… I thought Elrond was actually doing good, because he has managed to refrain from doing *anything* with Legolas since… *shrugs* This is just a short interlude with Thranduil, Gyre, Kirin, and Sellen, along with Galadriel and Celeborn. Takes place about two weeks after the last chapter.

Judgment

Part 5

King Thranduil had finally returned to Mirkwood, and was promptly informed that Legolas had been sold to Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Bitter rage went through him when he learned that, because Thranduil knew that Elrond would not punish Legolas at all.

Legolas deserved what he got, in the Elven king's opinion. Ever since he had been born, Legolas had commanded Marianna's attention. Instead of tending to his needs, Marianna had lovingly tended their smallest child, doting on him.

Thranduil had been furious at the numerous times she left in the night when Legolas was crying as a baby. In a fit of rage, he had promptly forbidden her to go to Legolas anymore, to never see him without his permission. Thranduil was not going to become second to anything, not even to a child, in Marianna's affections.

However, it had backfired. Marianna spurned his advances from then on out, and refused to speak to him, always gazing at him with silent reproach. She had refused to bend on the matter of their youngest child, and Thranduil had been too stubborn to retract his angry words. So he said nothing to her.

Legolas had been tended to by different Caretakers, keeping him secluded and alone, isolated from others. Thranduil had not wanted to waste time with a crying brat who did nothing but cringe in fear when he came near. So what if he'd smacked the child a few times?

But the worst crime that Legolas had ever committed had been after Marianna's death and mourning. He had dared to ask where Elrond was, which was enough to make Thranduil beyond furious. It was then that he had stripped Legolas of his rank, turning him into a slave.

Hard work and numerous chores had kept Legolas from having the energy to cry, making him seemingly docile. Though it had taken a number of beatings to teach him not to speak to his betters or any visitors, as well as to keep his eyes lowered, as Thranduil ordered.

As time went by, Legolas had become incredibly beautiful and looked very similar to his mother. Thranduil smirked at the memory of when he had found Legolas, his clothes disheveled, in a corner shaking and pale. Thranduil cared not what Gyre had done, and had even given Legolas to him willingly as a consort.

The 'Lorien Elf who was supposed to protect Legolas had tried to interfere and was thrown into the dungeons for it.

Legolas was then taught to not fight back, because Thranduil would strike him, beat him until he was senseless. Gyre was allowed to use any means necessary to keep Legolas docile.

Even Sellen and Kirin had begun to protest at the treatment of their youngest brother, who never knew that they were sympathetic to his plight. But Thranduil had simply told them that if they did not want to join Legolas, they would keep their mouths shut, which had worked.

Then Thranduil had gone to visit the dwarves, to see if his new circlet was ready. He'd left without telling anyone, except for Gyre, who had been busy getting ready for a fun afternoon with Legolas.

And now Thranduil had discovered that Elrond had removed Legolas from his household. He simply wasn't going to stand for it, and went to protest to Celeborn and Galadriel, along with his three sons.

Galadriel and Celeborn looked down at King Thranduil and his sons. Neutrality was in their eyes, as well as their faces.

'Gyre had no authority to sell Legolas,' Thranduil said. 'Legolas is not a slave to be bought and sold. He belongs at home, with his family.'

Kirin snorted at that, and he exchanged an angry look with Sellen. Since when had Legolas been considered part of their family? True, the two had lost their tempers very easily with their youngest brother when he had been but a child. However, the two had changed since then, for they had spent more time outside of Mirkwood, away from their father's influence. They had done their best to protect Legolas, who was admittedly the most beautiful of his brothers. His beauty had attracted Gyre to him in the first place.

Thranduil eyed Kirin, who raised an eyebrow. Now that Gyre was all but confirmed as heir apparent, Kirin and Sellen no longer needed to go to Mirkwood. They were free to do as they pleased.

Galadriel gave Thranduil a look that made the Elven King want to tremble and beg for mercy.

'Elrond Half-Elven has already been here, and he has already petitioned us to allow Legolas to remain in Rivendell, where the young one wants to be,' she informed Thranduil impassively.

'Legolas is too young to make such decisions for himself, in the eyes of our people' Thranduil argued.

Celeborn said, 'We have seen Legolas for ourselves. It is quite disconcerting to have a young one such as he to cower so from other Elves.'

Thranduil seethed. Elrond had brought Legolas **here**? That explained the silent disapproval he felt from Galadriel. 'I am his father,' he pointed out.

Galadriel turned her gaze back on Thranduil. She had been looking directly at Sellen, Kirin, and Gyre. The first two were silently hoping that Legolas would not be sent back to Mirkwood- not because they wanted him gone, but because they wanted him safe. As for the eldest… even Galadriel was repulsed. Arrogance… selfishness… Those were traits than an Elf should not possess.

'We have already made our decision, King of Mirkwood,' Galadriel told him. 'Legolas…'

'…shall stay at Rivendell…' Celeborn continued.

'…until such times as he desires to leave,' Galadriel finished. 'Any actions taken against Elrond, his children, or Legolas will be dealt with by us.' Her tone was dismissive and slightly cool. She and Celeborn had discussed this at length, and were prepared to defend the young one, as well as Elrond and his children, for they were family.

Thranduil scowled, as he angrily turned and stalked away. 'Fools…' he muttered. 'They're all fools…'

Kirin and Sellen remained silent, though Gyre was complaining the entire way. He had already spent the money Elrond had given him for Legolas, and Gyre now wanted his consort back.

Thranduil grimly vowed revenge upon Elrond. The half Elf would not get away with taking his son and humiliating him in front of the Lord and Lady.

Thranduil completely ignored the fact that he had brought this upon himself by his treatment of Legolas, as he thought of how he would make Elrond suffer.

To be continued


	6. Attack

Note: Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Takes place two months after 'Judgment'. Don't worry, Aragorn will be in this fic (or the sequel) later, but it will not turned into an Aragorn/Legolas fic.

Question: who would be offended if I did implied slash between two of Legolas' brothers??

Attack

Part 6

Elrond sat on a nearby bench in the courtyard , watching Glorfindel and Legolas sparring with training swords, which had dull points on the ends to prevent deadly injuries. The Elven lord was truly amazed at how much progress Legolas had made. Respect, kindness, regular food, and new clothes had changed the younger Elf drastically, even though he was still very quiet and shy with strangers. None of them detected the shadowy figures moving amongst the trees, for their guard was let down, as they enjoyed themselves.

Legolas no longer resembled the thin, gaunt, and listless Elf he had been when he had first arrived in Rivendell. Now he easily blocked the blow aimed for his arm, countering it with a fierce slice of his sword. 

The beautiful figure shone with health, especially since a rosy flush was on his face from the heat. His green shirt hung open, revealing that he had put on some weight, just enough so that he did not look half-starved. His shining, golden hair was pulled back behind his ears, and he wore braids in it, for Elrond had taught him how. Legolas' muscles were even more firm than they used to be, and he proved it by suddenly managing to dash up a tree, leap over Glorfindel, and touching the back of the older Elf's neck with his sword.

Glorfindel turned, swinging hard, and his sword clanged loudly as it struck Legolas'. The two blond Elves grinned at each other, and Elrond smiled. He would have to remember that little trick that Legolas had just demonstrated.

The younger Elf ignored the sweat dripping down his brow and concentrated, as Elrond had taught him too. The swords clashed again, before both blond Elves spotted an opening in the other's defenses and struck at it.

Legolas' sword was at Glorfindel's side, and the older Elf's sword was at Legolas' right arm.

'I believe this is now a draw,' Elrond announced. 'Well done; both of you.' He stood and walked over to them both.

Legolas panted, as he used his left hand to remove the sweat on his forehead. He felt a familiar surge when he looked at Elrond, but did his best to hide it. 'When do I get to practice with you?' he questioned, a slight grin on his face.

Glorfindel grinned broadly. 'Impudent one! You cannot challenge my lord without beating me first.' He clapped the younger Elf on the back affectionately.

'I nearly did,' Legolas pointed out, raising a dark eyebrow slightly in challenge.

Elrond shook his head. 'I believe that Glorfindel is right, Legolas. You must defeat him first. And Glorfindel, must I continuously remind you not to call me 'my lord' when we three are alone?' He did his best to keep from staring at Legolas' bare chest, as he turned to look at his old friend, who looked abashed.

Legolas laughed to see the look of chagrin on Glorfindel's face. He knew that the older Elf was only jesting with them, feigning hurt.

'Legolas knows you too well, Glorfindel, as do I,' Elrond told him, looking rueful. 

Glorfindel sighed dramatically, causing Legolas to laugh harder.

It was then that Elrond realized that the younger Elf was not wearing his shoes… **again**. 'Where are your shoes, my young friend?' he casually asked, drinking in the sight of those bare feet as they shifted on the bare grass.

Legolas made a slight face and muttered, 'I forgot them. I do like the feel of the grass beneath my feet, anyway.'

Elrond suddenly felt uneasy, as a cool breeze suddenly swept through the courtyard. The Elven lord's face went neutral, as he tested the wind, trying to figure out the source of his uneasiness. He did not often feel uneasy and knew to heed the warning when he did.

It was eyes, Elrond realized. Eyes were watching them; unfriendly eyes. The half Elf had been prepared for this, after having received a message from Galadriel and Celeborn, telling him that Thranduil had already been to see them, and that the Elven King of Mirkwood was very angry about Legolas being in Rivendell.

Elrond heard a whistling sound; the sound of an arrow shooting straight towards them. He listened carefully, before he suddenly dodged and easily caught the arrow that was shot at him, keeping it from plunging into his heart. A powder coated the barbed tip.

Glorfindel paled as a second arrow aimed directly towards Elrond. He dropped his practice sword and drew his real one, slicing the arrow in half with his sword. Three arrows aimed towards them this time, one also going for Legolas.

Elrond tackled the confused younger Elf to the ground. 'Inside- now!' He heard the sounds of more arrows being notched, and knew that these were Mirkwood arrows. He'd recognized their markings.

A figure wearing a hood and cloaked jumped in front of the group as they turned to retreat to the castle. He had been waiting in the trees above them for this moment.

Legolas had been in the lead, and was surprised to see the figure drop down in front of him. He instantly brought up his training sword in defense when the unknown person drew his sword and lunged towards him.

Elrond and Glorfindel began fighting with their real swords, when several more cloaked figures appeared as well.

'Elves,' Elrond told Glorfindel in a low voice, for the Elven lord knew that only other Elves could have slipped past his borders without the guards detecting it.

Glorfindel nodded and covered his lord's back. Neither fought to kill, but to defend themselves.

Legolas parried well against his attacker, though he could not injure the figure, because of the dull tip. So he fought defensively, and their swords met, swung, and met again.

Elrond kept part of his attention on Legolas, as he easily struck the first Elf unconscious, when the Elf foolishly rushed at him, his sword held low. A second Elf lashed the Elven lord across the right wrist with a single sword thrust, smirking.

Elrond swung his sword up to meet the renegade's, feinting right, before he swung and sliced deeply into the shoulder. He knew that the wound on his wrist was not too bad, as the half Elf raced over to aid Legolas. Elrond deflected a blow that would have broken the training sword and thrust his sword into the unknown Elf's side.

Gyre spat up blood, as he glared wordlessly at the Elven lord, who stood at his brother's side. No, his consort's side, the eldest son of Thranduil corrected himself. Though Legolas was even more beautiful now than he used to be.

Legolas frowned, as he got a good look at his attacker's face. 'Gyre…' he whispered, going pale.

Elrond was furious when he heard that hated name. 'Leave here and do not return, lest I let my guards kill you,' he told the eldest son of Thranduil, a cold, flat note in his voice. The Elven lord did not want to kill another Elf, though he would to protect Legolas.

Gyre smirked. 'You cannot protect him from me forever, Lord of Rivendell. I grow weary and want him back. Father wants him back.'

Glorfindel glowered down at Gyre, coldness in his eyes. 'My lord told you to leave. Go before I make you.'

Legolas was frozen in fear. His father wanted him back? The pain… He couldn't go back… but… But Elrond would be in danger if he stayed, because he would try to protect him.

Gyre lashed out at his shaking brother, striking him hard across the face, sending Legolas to the ground. Elrond growled low in his throat, and instantly brought his sword up. If Gyre had not fled in that moment, the sword would have seriously injured him.

Glorfindel bolted after Gyre, rage in his usually calm eyes. He chased the younger Elf through Rivendell, before he managed to tackled Gyre from behind. The older Elf held the squirming younger Elf's hands easily in one tight grip and struck Gyre hard across the face, drawing blood from his nose and lips. He then hit him a second time, leaving a fierce red mark.

'The next time I catch you trying to hurt either of them again, I will do more,' Glorfindel hissed, as he pulled himself off of the younger Elf, who looked stunned.

Gyre had never been hit before in his entire life. He gaped and seemed speechless, before he fled, knowing that his companions were following him.

Glorfindel picked up the sword he had dropped when he tackled Gyre and sheathed it. He then returned to the clearing silently. He was not prepared for the sight that he saw when he returned, however.

Elrond had wanted to chase Gyre himself, to punish him, but one look at Legolas, and the Elven lord knew that he was needed here. He sheathed his sword and knelt beside the fallen younger Elf. He gently took Legolas in his arms.

Legolas was trembling violently. 'No…' he whimpered, as he pressed his blond head against Elrond. 'Please?' His voice was heartbreaking to hear, for it sounded very close to a sob.

Elrond brought his face closer to Legolas', and whispered, 'Calm yourself, Legolas. He is gone; and I am sorry that I failed to keep you safe.' 

'E-Elrond…' Legolas' blue-grey eyes frantically searched for the Elven lord's dark eyes. He felt weak and pathetic when he realized he was clinging to Elrond like a child. The younger Elf stopped his frantic, short breaths, and closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me.'

Elrond frowned. 'You do not owe me an apology, Legolas. You have a right to be so upset, considering what he put you through for most of your life.'

Legolas tilted his face up towards Elrond's, as he licked his lips. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 

Elrond was surprised when gentle, warm lips covered his sweetly, for a few moments, before Legolas realized what he was doing and began to pull away. Elrond firmly kissed the sweet lips, holding Legolas close to him, feeling the younger Elf's response. They eagerly kissed for a few moments, until Elrond heard someone approaching.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, and gently stroked the golden hair. It was so easy to forget the rule, Elrond thought, inwardly scowling. Legolas was beautiful, in soul and body. The young one looked at him, gratitude and something more in his eyes.

Elrond's dark eyes flickered up when a shadow fell on him. He looked silently at the one who stood above him.

It was Glorfindel.

To be continued


	7. Request

Note: Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Implied slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you hit the back button! Kalen = the 'Lorien Elf who was supposed to protect Legolas, just for the record.

Request

Part 7

Glorfindel could not admit that he was entirely surprised by what he had just seen. Elrond deeply cared for Legolas; it was so obvious that his care bordered more along love than friendship. The same could be said for Legolas; he worshiped the ground that Elrond walked on, though Glorfindel was certain that it was love, not just gratitude.

For himself, he had no objections to the two other Elves being together. They got along easily, and were friends. Both had been hurt severely, and needed to move on with their lives. Elrond threw most of himself into being the Lord of Rivendell, though he did take time off to spend with Legolas. The young one had done some good there, Glorfindel felt.

However… there was the small matter of the rule, stupid or not. Though none obeyed it, those who were caught suffered grievously for it. In this case, Legolas would be sent elsewhere for fostering, until he was old enough to be with Elrond, without fear of being caught. 

Elrond was not certain of what Glorfindel was going to stay. He knew this looked like what it was, for Legolas was still in his arms. 'What say you, Glorfindel?' he questioned, showing no emotion.

'You know the rule, my lord,' Glorfindel sighed.

Legolas froze, and Elrond narrowed his eyes slightly. They watched the other blond Elf silently, waiting…

Glorfindel sighed again. 'However, I see no advantage being taken here. I only see my lord trying to comfort his young guest, who is understandably upset after being attacked.'

Elrond let out a soft sigh of relief. Glorfindel was such a good friend, the Elven lord thought. He murmured, 'Can you stand, Legolas?'

Legolas nodded and stood. He'd read all about the dratted rule and knew it was not meant to be broken, but he couldn't help it. Elrond meant so much to him, that Legolas had to constantly struggle not to show it. He gasped when he saw the slightly bleeding wrist. 'You're hurt,' he cried, distress on his face.

Glorfindel looked sharply at Elrond, who glanced down at his wrist. The wound was already beginning to heal over, so the Elven lord paid it no mind. Identical frowns appeared on the two blond Elves when Elrond dismissed it with a shrug.

'You are seeing the Healers,' Glorfindel said sternly. 'I saw the powder on that arrow you caught. What if there was powder on the sword that cut you?'

'I am a Healer,' Elrond said sharply. 'And the lord here.'

Legolas frowned. 'You should listen to him, Elrond.' He forgot the brief terror and fright he had felt when he had seen Gyre again.

Elrond frowned back, but stopped when Glorfindel scowled at him. 'You worry too much, both of you.'

Glorfindel placed his hands on his hips and merely raised an eyebrow, giving Elrond a pointed look. The Elven lord finally gave in, because Legolas was doing the exact same thing.

Elrond permitted himself to be taken to the Healers, led by a stern Glorfindel. Legolas trailed behind them, concern in his blue-grey eyes. He hoped that Elrond was right, that the cut was not infected or serious.

The Healers confirmed what Elrond had said a short time later, in the Healers' room. It was pure white, from floor to roof. Numerous beds were in the room, in case an attack occurred and many needed healing. Plants hung around the room, different herbs that could be used to promote healing.

Elrond's wrist was bandaged, finally, and the half Elf looked at the two blond Elves who were watching him silently. He muttered, 'I told you it was not too bad. Mayhap next time you will believe me.'

Glorfindel nodded slowly. He remembered, however, how Elrond had hidden an injury before and it had nearly cost the Elven lord his life. So he felt that he was justified in his actions. Elrond was too good of a friend to lose.

Legolas murmured, 'I'm sorry… that you got hurt because of me.' He looked from Elrond to Glorfindel, before his gaze went back to the handsome dark-haired Elf. 'Maybe I should just go back, so no one else gets hurt because of me.'

'Don't even joke about that, Legolas,' Elrond said. It was the first time that he had ever been sharp with the younger Elf, and he was pained to see the flinch on Legolas' face. He continued in a gentler voice. 'If anyone was in error here, it was I. I knew that Thranduil might try something, yet I was not as prepared as I should have been. Do not blame yourself. And going back is out of the question.'

Glorfindel heartily concurred with his lord.

Legolas nodded finally, now understanding just what Elrond had been feeling like when both he and Glorfindel had insisted that the half Elf see the Healers. The blond, beautiful Elf sighed, for things could have been much, much worse. If Elrond had not caught that arrow… he might have died.

Pain was in Legolas' heart at that thought. What would have happened if the arrow had struck Elrond? He could have died, and it would have been all his fault, Legolas thought. He forgot about the fact that arrows had aimed for him, as well.

Elrond finally murmured that he had to return to writing his letter, which was to be delivered to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They had requested monthly updates on Legolas, and never failed to mention the rule in their responses. Elrond was secretly starting to suspect that they knew what had occurred between Legolas and himself.

Legolas watched forlornly as Elrond walked away, followed by Glorfindel.

He sighed once more, and finally returned to the room he had been given. It was relatively large and comfortable, considering where he used to sleep. A soft, blue rug was on the floor. The walls were a rainbow of different greens, for Legolas was truly fond of the color green, whether it was because of his name meant 'Greenleaf' or not. They swirled around in spirals on the walls. A wooden table with a matching chair sat near the far wall, with pieces of parchment and quills, along with ink made from berries, in case Legolas wanted to write something. His bed was in the opposite corner, soft and inviting, and a bookcase was next to it, with several books on it, for Elrond encouraged his interest in reading.

Legolas walked over to his bed and flung himself down on it. This was so confusing for him, the Elf thought. He lay on his stomach, with his elbows propped up and his hands holding his chin up. 

Elrond meant so much to him, yet he did not see or seem to return the feelings that Legolas felt. Except for today, he mused. Elrond had actually kissed him back, after two months of treating as nothing more than a close friend.

Legolas was also a little afraid of the feelings he felt, for he still had nightmares occasionally. Elrond never made him feel weak for it, though he was also quick to reassure him, without making Legolas feel like a child.

Just when Legolas was starting to believe that he was truly safe, Gyre had come here and had tried to kill either him or Elrond. Because of Gyre had said, Legolas knew that it was Elrond who had been the target of the attack, not himself.

Legolas wistfully thought of his family. It was strange, but he **did** miss the rare good times he had had with Sellen, who had sometimes acted decent. The same went for Kirin, who had once stood up to Gyre, when he was about to hurt him again. But Kirin had never done so again, and had never mentioned the incident again.

Legolas was wistful, for he wished that he had a good family, who actually loved him. Like Elrond had; it was easy to see why the Elven lord was so loved, for he was kind to everyone and did not raise his hand to anyone, no matter what they did. At least, until today, when Gyre had slapped him, Legolas recalled.

He touched the stinging red mark on his face, and continued his thinking.

Elrond knew that Glorfindel wanted to speak with him privately, so he had used the letter as an excuse to leave. He led the way silently to his private study room and took a seat in his customary chair, before he looked up at his friend.

'By Elbereth, Elrond! You cannot be caught doing something like that, not while he is so young,' Glorfindel said in a low voice.

Elrond let out a slightly bitter laugh. 'I know, Glorfindel. I know it far too well.' His age showed in his voice for once, as Elrond propped his face on his hands.

Glorfindel sighed and gently crossed over, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I know you are lonely, my friend. I see no reason that the two of you should be kept apart myself, but the Lord and Lady will. You must wait, until he is older. If it is truly love that you feel, it will still be there in time.'

'He needs me, even as I need him, Glorfindel,' Elrond told his friend honestly. 'Every part of me knows that I must wait, yet part of me rebels at it.'

Glorfindel had never seen Elrond look so troubled or vulnerable before. All he could do was reassure his friend that five-hundred-years would come and go relatively quickly, for they were Elves, after all.

**************

Mirkwood

**************

Sellen frantically searched for Kirin, for he had been looking for nearly five hours now. He had not been able to find him anywhere, and the two were supposed to be leaving Mirkwood permanently right now.

The second-oldest son of Thranduil was getting very afraid, when he could not find Kirin anywhere, until he heard a faint, rasping sound.

'Oh, no,' Sellen whispered, as he followed the sound and saw Kirin lying on the floor, with blood flowing from multiple injuries. He rushed over and knelt beside Kirin, carefully taking him in his arms. 'Kirin, please talk to me,' Sellen whispered, feeling tears shimmering in his eyes. He didn't have to ask who had done this.

'S-Sellen…' Kirin moaned.

Sellen whispered tenderly to his younger brother not to talk or move, as he easily stood and raced out of the castle, ignoring the shouts behind him, for him to stop.

Kirin groaned faintly, and his pale face went even paler. Blood trickled out of his mouth, contrasting his skin. Bright, purpling bruises marred his face, as he struggled to keep breathing. He hurt so bad… but it was worth it, for he had succeeded… Kalen was finally free.

Sellen easily mounted his most reliable stallion and was careful to keep Kirin from moving too much. A second rider, pale and solemn, met up with them, and the three of them rode out of Mirkwood without a backwards glance.

Kalen was concerned when he heard the wheezing sounds coming from Kirin. It had seemed like a miracle to him when one of Thranduil's older sons had unlocked his cell door and set him free. An Elf that sounded like that was severely injured, he knew. 'We will not be able to reach Lothlorien with him so injured,' Kalen stated firmly. 'We should go to Rivendell instead.'

'Lord Elrond does not like any of us, save for Legolas,' Sellen answered. He was holding Kirin in one arm, cradling him against him. He gently touched Kirin's face, caressing it slightly. Sellen clenched his teeth when he heard another pitiful, soft wheeze come from the one he cared for more than his own life. 'But we have no choice. To Rivendell it is.'

The two galloped hard towards Rivendell, and Sellen kept his gaze on the pale and slack face of his brother the entire time. A few hours went by, and Kirin's breathing grew more labored each hour. 

When they reached the borders of Mirkwood, the Elven guards were loath to let them through, until Kalen intervened.

'Without a Healer, he will die,' the 'Lorien Elf said, gesturing to the now unconscious Elf, with silvery-blond hair, as he hung limply in his arms.

The guards whispered amongst each other, before they finally agreed to let them through- with two guards, in case they tried anything. There had already been one assassination attempt today, after all.

A messenger rode on ahead, to inform Lord Elrond of the visitors, so the Elven lord was standing outside of the castle when they arrived. He stiffened when he saw Sellen, though he did not recognize the limp figure in his arms.

Sellen and Kalen were instructed to dismount, which they did. The 'Lorien Elf was immediately sent to the Healers, leaving Elrond alone with Sellen and the motionless Kirin.

'Have you come to finish what Gyre started?' Elrond asked crisply, a sharp note in his voice. He was shocked at what the younger Elf did next.

Sellen dropped to his knees, bowing his head slightly. 'Please, Lord Elrond… I know you don't like any of us, except for Legolas… But if you don't help Kirin, he will surely die…' Four tears streamed down Sellen's face, as he gently laid Kirin flat on the ground, before he dared to look up at Elrond.

To be continued


	8. Honesty

Note: Elvish speech is in ''. Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Implied slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you hit the back button! Um, for some reason I keep thinking that Lothlorien is farther away from Mirkwood than Rivendell… Sorry.

Honesty

Part 8

Elrond frowned, as he gazed at Sellen, who looked stricken and pale. The half Elf was very suspicious of what he had just been told, until he turned his gaze to the limp Elf who lay on the ground in front of his older brother.

Short, rasping breathing could be heard, with numerous bruises on Kirin's ashen face. Blood covered most of his bare skin and his clothes were ripped, but not too badly. Elrond was concerned, in spite of his feelings towards the two, when Kirin weakly coughed hard, bringing blood onto his lips.

The Elven lord knelt down and carefully listened for a few moments, before he stood and looked at Sellen. His responsibility as a Healer kept him from turning the two away, at least until the young one was back on his feet. 'Bring him, but be warned; if I find that this is a trick…' Elrond warned, his dark eyes narrowed.

Sellen merely nodded and tenderly lifted Kirin in his arms once more, standing slowly, so as not to jar his grievously injured brother. He silently followed Elrond, glad that they had not been just thrown out of Rivendell. Though Sellen was certain that the only reason they were not cast away was because Kirin was seriously hurt. He harbored no hope that the Lord of Rivendell would have helped them, if it was not for that fact.

Elrond brooded over why Sellen had brought Kirin **here**, instead of Mirkwood. He shook his head; it mattered little to him. What was important was saving Kirin's life, letting him recover, before the two would be obliged to leave.

Glorfindel scowled when he saw one of Thranduil's older children following Elrond, carrying his limp brother. He stalked over and questioned, 'What are **they** doing here?' He spoke in a low voice, so that neither of the other two Elves. Glorfindel eyed Sellen suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

'Kirin is dying, Glorfindel. My duty as a Healer…' Elrond murmured. 'Please keep Legolas from seeing them, if possible.'

'Did their older brother not try to kill you today?' Glorfindel asked, incredulous. 'Do you have a death wish, Elrond?'

Elrond frowned, a warning look on his face. 'I am the Lord here, Glorfindel. I will only let them stay long enough for Kirin to heal enough, so he and Sellen can return to their home.'

Glorfindel really did not like this turn of events, but he could not defy Elrond. He nodded once, before he went to find Legolas. The young one did not need to see Sellen and Kirin, not after all they had done to him in the past.

It was too late, however, for Legolas stood at the top of the stairs, looking down in fear, slight wonder, and confusion. He would recognize Sellen anywhere. Why was **he** here, Legolas mused. He did not see Kirin being carried by his second oldest brother, as Legolas struggled to come up with a reason of why Sellen was here, of all places.

Though part of Legolas was glad to see Sellen, even though he told himself that he was being foolish for that.

Glorfindel was stunned when he looked up and saw Legolas staring down at his brother(s). He went up to reassure the younger Elf, and was surprised by the different emotions on Legolas' face.

Fear, confusion, longing, and something else were in those grey-blue eyes, which swung around to meet Glorfindel's eyes.

'They will not be staying for very long, Legolas,' Glorfindel told him.

Legolas closed his eyes briefly, before he opened them. 'They? I only saw Sellen.'

Glorfindel sighed, 'Kirin is with him; unconscious and apparently barely alive. That's why they're here, because Elrond is one of the best Healers. Only Galadriel has been said to be better than him at healing.'

'Kirin,' Legolas gasped. He turned to bolt down the stairs, concern overruling his fear. Kirin… dying? A strong hand gripped his arm.

'No, Legolas,' Glorfindel said sternly. 'Elrond did not want you to know that they were here, in case it is a trap.'

Legolas cried, 'Trap or not, Kirin is my brother! So is Sellen!'

Glorfindel shook his head again. 'Legolas… Be honest; did they ever act like brothers?'

Legolas grew quiet as he murmured, 'Kirin did…once. When Gyre was going to hurt me, he stopped him. Sellen wasn't as bad as Gyre, and he never touched me. Neither did Kirin. They both gave me chores to do, though…'

'I see,' Glorfindel gently said. 'So they were not as bad as Thranduil and Gyre, in their own ways?'

'No, they weren't…' Legolas was confused now. True, they had enjoyed being mean and cold when he was younger, but they had grown out of it, and had never been nearly as cruel as Gyre had, let alone Thranduil.

Glorfindel shook his head. 'Elrond's going to want to my ears for this, but come on. I guess you ought to see them, for Elbereth knows when you will again.'

A grateful smile spread on Legolas' face, as Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder and walked with him towards the Healers' room, where Elrond was working on Kirin.

Sellen watched silently, fear in his eyes, as Elrond carefully removed his brother's shirt and tunic, before gently prodding the bruises over Kirin's lungs. A groan sounded, and Elrond nodded slowly. He had already pulled the sleeves of his robes up, so he went over to his herbs and gathered the herbs he needed.

Kalen lay asleep on a bed further down, and Sellen had already went over to see if he was going to be ok. Now he merely watched… and waited.

The Elven lord appeared to be ignoring him, Sellen thought, as he continued watching. He was terrified that Kirin was going to die, and that would bring about his own death from his terrific grief. He should **not** have left Kirin alone, not even for an instant.

Elrond split a few of the herbs, and, being as gentle as he could, forced Kirin's mouth open. The liquid from the herbs splashed into the young one's open mouth for a few moments, before trickling down his throat. It would taper off the internal bleeding, promoting the natural Elven healing ability, which all Elves possessed. The rest of the herbs were also split, but the aloe was spread onto the cuts, bruises, and over Kirin's lungs, to ease the pain of breathing.

Bandages were then carefully wrapped around Kirin's chest and the cuts that were large enough to be bandaged. When Elrond had finally finished, he cleaned his hands in a basin full of water, dried them, and then carefully pulled a blanket over the sleeping young one. He finally turned to Sellen. 'Kirin will live,' he informed him, letting his relief be heard. 

Sellen went over and knelt beside the bed, taking a limp hand into his, pressing it to his face. 'Thank you,' he whispered hoarsely to the Elven lord, gratitude and relief was in his voice.

'What happened to him?' Elrond finally asked.

'Father… I think,' Sellen said softly. 'We were planning to leave Mirkwood permanently, and I found him like this.'

Elrond narrowed his eyes. 'Leaving Mirkwood for the rest of your lives?' Surprise was in his voice, though the half Elf tried to hide it.

Sellen looked at Elrond. 'Despite what you think, Kirin and I never approved of what Father and Gyre did to Legolas.' Remorse was in his voice, as he continued. 'We tried to protect him… we tried and failed. We had our own problems and…' Sellen shook his head. Elrond would not believe him, if he told the much older Elven lord of the years of blackmail. 'We could not keep him safe and were glad when Father was told that Legolas would not be returning to Mirkwood.'

'I find that hard to believe,' Elrond said bluntly.

'We could not be open in our genuine affection for Legolas; Father was already angry with us, because we disapproved… We disapproved, and he knew it. If he knew that we cared for Legolas, he would have done the same thing to us, and we would not have been able to try to keep him away from Gyre.' Sellen turned his gaze back to Kirin's white face. 'We failed… as his older brothers. We should have done more… There really is no excuse for what happened to him. But we cared… we still do. Legolas **is** our baby brother and he deserved better than what he got.'

Elrond was surprised at the depth of self-loathing and sorrow in Sellen's voice. He started to say something when he heard a gasp.

Legolas gasped in shock at Sellen's sincere words, for he stood in the doorway next to Glorfindel, who flinched as Elrond gave him an angry glare. 

He shrugged and mouthed, 'He saw Sellen enter.'

Sellen looked at the doorway and went pale, even paler than he already was. 'Legolas…' he whispered.

'Sellen…' Legolas whispered back.

'You look so much better,' Sellen told his younger brother, for Legolas truly did.

Legolas nodded and murmured his thanks. 'Did… did you really mean what you just said?' he asked, hiding his emotions.

Sellen nodded. 'We… I…' he stammered.

Legolas crossed the room and placed his arms around his older brother, who hugged him back hard. The two held each other for a few moments.

'I'm so sorry, Legolas… I tried… Kirin tried… Father…' Sellen quietly whispered, three tears streaming down his face. Guilt was in his voice and his heart. They had not tried hard enough. They had failed to protect their baby brother, the one who had needed them.

'You **tried**,' Legolas replied, feeling a few tears on his face. 'I thought you both hated me, but you were the only two who tried.'

Elrond decided nothing else could surprise him today. He realized that Glorfindel had known what he was doing, when the blond Elf had brought Legolas here, despite what he had been told to. It did his heart good, to see Legolas looking so happy. Happiness radiated from him, for Elrond had known that the younger Elf had longed for a loving family.

Though Elrond did not know what was going to happen now. Thranduil was already furious with him because Legolas was here; the addition of both Kirin and Sellen would make it more dangerous.

To be continued


	9. Decisions

The Rule: Until an Elf has reached 1500, he or she is not to take a lover, without approval from his or her guardian or parents. Guardians cannot have affairs with those they are guarding, until their charge reaches 1500. Elves who break this rule are punished; typically it is the older Elf who is singled out for punishment.

This is my rule, not J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. At least, I do believe that it is. I never heard of it in LOTR.

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Implied slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ''.

Decisions

Part 9

'We didn't try hard enough,' Sellen insisted, as he held his little brother close. 'We… I should have done more…'

Legolas shook his head and said firmly, 'You did try, both of you did… Very few did try to stop them…'

Elrond Half-Elven kept an impassive look on his face. 'Why don't you explain it fully, Sellen? Then Legolas and I will both understand.'

Sellen's blue eyes flickered to the Lord of Rivendell, before he looked back at his youngest brother. 'Tis not only my story to tell; it is also Kirin's,' he murmured.

Legolas turned to look at Kirin, who lay on the bed, still unconscious. 'Will he be all right, Lord Elrond?' he asked, concern in his voice.

'Yes, Legolas. He was brought in time,' Elrond answered. He took a seat next to Glorfindel, relaxing slightly.

Glorfindel hovered by his Elven lord protectively, just in case. He was still slightly suspicious of the two from Mirkwood, though he was not certain if it was justified anymore.

Sellen nodded slowly, as he stayed on the ground. He bowed his head slightly again, as he took one of Legolas' hands in his, and Kirin's limp one in the other. 'I am not sure of where to start, Lord Elrond. I suppose it is better to tell the story as I knew it, along with Kirin. Father… has always resented Legolas, because he was frail when he was born. Mother spent more time with Legolas than with Father, so he forbid it any longer. There was no peace in the household after that. He openly encouraged us to be cruel, and it was not until much later that I learned that what we were doing was wrong.' Sellen squeezed Legolas' hand for that.

Elrond narrowed his eyes slowly. Thranduil encouraging his sons to be cruel? That was easily understood, because Thranduil himself was cold and cruel to everyone. Including his own children, for it now appeared that Legolas had not been the only to suffer at Thranduil's hands.

'Kirin and I spent more time in Lothlorien, more than Mirkwood, especially after Mother died. Legolas was kept in Mirkwood, and we honestly did not know what was going on until we returned, centuries later, to find out the truth for ourselves. We had heard numerous rumors, naturally.' Sellen took a deep breath, before continuing. 'The reality was worse than the rumors; Legolas was easily the most beautiful of everyone in Mirkwood, and he was already… Gyre's consort. I argued with Father, telling him that it was wrong. He merely told me that I was being foolish, and when I persisted, he told me to keep silent, or he would do the same to Kirin, who was also protesting.'

Legolas gasped.

Sellen shrugged helplessly. 'Father told Kirin that if **he** didn't stop questioning how Legolas was being treated, the same would be done to me. Eventually, we confessed the truth to each other, and came up with a plan of sorts. If we kept openly protesting, Father would, no doubt, keep his promises. So that was why we started giving you chores to do, Legolas. It was the only thing we could think of to keep you away from Gyre, because we did not know what to do. Father threatened us if we tried to take you away, or we would have done so. That's why I told you to wash the floor that day when Lord Elrond came, for I hoped that he would recognize you and take you away. I remembered how kind he had been to you all those years ago, at Mother's mourning ceremony,' he explained. 'And Kirin and I tried to keep Gyre as busy as possible, taking him with us when we went hunting.' A haunted look shone in his azure eyes, before he blinked it away.

'I see,' Legolas whispered. He didn't remember having met Elrond all those years ago, but it made sense to him now. How else would Elrond have known his name, if he had not him, Legolas mused.

'Kirin and I were planning to leave Mirkwood permanently; there was no longer any reason to stay. Legolas was safe at Rivendell, and as soon as Kirin released Kalen, we planned on living together. I found Kirin, hours later, in a bloody heap near the dungeons. I can only guess that Father found out and decided to punish him,' Sellen told the quiet listeners.

Elrond questioned, 'Did Thranduil send Gyre here to assassinate me and take Legolas back?'

Sellen looked directly at the Elven lord and murmured, 'I would not be surprised. Gyre is furious and wants Legolas back.'

Legolas was surprised to see a bemused smile cross Sellen's face briefly. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I backhanded him for it,' Sellen confessed. 'Father was furious, of course…' He shrugged. 'I didn't really care, though. You weren't there to be punished any longer, Legolas, and I wanted to do that for centuries.'

An approving glint appeared in Elrond's dark eyes, along with Glorfindel's blue eyes. The two looked at each other, before turning back to the brothers.

'And what will you do now?' Elrond wondered aloud.

'Kirin and I plan to go West in a few years, to find somewhere we can get away from Father,' Sellen informed the Elven lord. 'In the meantime, I guess we will escort Kalen home and hope that the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien will allow us to stay.'

'So soon?' Legolas protested.

Sellen turned to face his youngest brother, and put a hand on each of his shoulders. 'It will not be like it is impossible for us to visit, Legolas. And I won't be going anywhere until Kirin is awake and well. At least, I hope not…' He glanced over at Elrond.

Elrond sighed, 'Far be it from me to break a family apart. Stay as long as you like.'

'Kirin and I cannot; Father is already furious that Legolas is here. If we stay here, the danger is much greater for Legolas.' A solemn note was in Sellen's voice. 'He's had enough hardships in his life. And Kirin and I are past 1500, so we cannot be fostered out as Legolas has been.'

'Thranduil does not scare me,' Elrond countered. 'If you want to stay, do not be afraid to.'

Sellen nodded. 'It would be nice to spend some time with Legolas for a while.' The older blond Elf yawned slightly, as he leaned back against Kirin's bed.

Legolas murmured, 'Maybe you should get some sleep. You look really tired, Sellen.'

'I can't leave Kirin…' Sellen replied, as he yawned again. He was tired, for desperation, anger, and his own strength had been sustaining him throughout the entire ordeal, from fleeing from Mirkwood directly to Rivendell.

'Sleep in here, then,' Elrond offered. He stood and looked at Glorfindel and Legolas, raising a dark eyebrow slightly. It was a not-so-subtle hint to let Sellen be alone, to rest.

Legolas stood, pulling Sellen up with him. He inadvertently grabbed his older brother's right forearm, only to hear a slight hiss of pain. A frown marred Legolas' face, before he released his hold and pulled the sleeve up.

A large, fresh, burned brand was in the middle of it, raw and red, with a few blisters that were beginning to fade. It was very painful to even look at, let alone feel.

'What happened?' Legolas questioned, gaping at the star-shaped brand on Sellen's arm.

'I did tell you that Father punished me from striking Gyre,' Sellen said.

Elrond crossed the room and gripped the arm, above the brand, inspecting it carefully. 'A star?' he mused aloud.

Sellen muttered, 'Because Legolas, Kirin, and I all share one thing; a love of the stars at night. Father hates them, as does Gyre. Mother liked the stars as well…'

'Indeed,' Elrond slowly said. He released the arm and went over to his herbs. He grabbed what he needed and brought it over, along with a bandage. The aloe was gently spread over the burn to soothe away the pain and inflammation, before it was wrapped carefully. The half Elf's sharp eyes caught sight of smaller, nearly healed scars.

'Thank you, Lord Elrond,' Sellen said, yawning again.

'You're welcome. Now get some sleep,' Elrond told the young one.

Legolas hugged Sellen again, before he left with Elrond and Glorfindel.

Hope and relief shone in Sellen's cobalt eyes, as the second oldest son of Thranduil climbed into the bed next to Kirin's, after scooting it over so that the two touched.

Maybe he and Kirin could have a fresh start with Legolas, Sellen hoped, before he pulled a blanket over him and fell asleep. Sometime while Sellen was asleep, Kirin awoke briefly, groggily, before he saw Sellen. He inched over slowly, painfully, until he could feel Sellen's body heat. Kirin's silvery-blond head rested against his older brother's chest, before he sank back asleep, comforted in the knowledge that Sellen was here.

Elrond was returning to his room, when he realized that Legolas was still following him. The Elven lord slowed his pace, so that the younger Elf could walk beside him.

'Thank you,' Legolas whispered gratefully.

Elrond frowned a little. 'For what?'

Legolas murmured, 'For letting them stay.' He brought a hand up slowly, and touched the older half Elf's face. 'It really means a lot to me.'

Elrond had to hide his instinctive reaction to the seemingly innocent touch. Though he did want to kiss the younger Elf senseless. 'Come now, Legolas… I could not have let them just run around trying to avoid Thranduil for as long as they remain in Middle Earth,' he replied, trying to keep his dignity in tact.

Legolas licked his lips slightly, before he stood on his tip-toes and sweetly, firmly kissed Elrond for a few long moments. He pulled away a few minutes later. 'I know you are not as impassive as you seem,' he whispered.

'How would you know?' Elrond jested slightly. 'I am much older than you.' He was silenced by another sweet kiss, which sent warmth through him. The Elven lord stepped back a little, against his will. 'You are vulnerable right now, Legolas…' he began.

'Do you not like me kissing you?' Legolas finally asked, bewildered. He was confused, because he kept getting different things from Elrond. Sometimes Elrond responded, and other times he pulled away.

Elrond sighed. 'No, Legolas… I do like you kissing me. But… your age…'

Legolas frowned. 'Why does that have to matter so much?' he questioned hoarsely. He didn't care about the stupid rule.

'We can't fall in love **now**, Legolas… It is forbidden…' Elrond whispered. His dark eyes spoke volumes to Legolas' blue-grey eyes.

'But it's already too late,' Legolas whispered back.

Elrond whispered once more. 'I know…'

Their two faces looked at each other, and slowly, almost against their wills, they came closer together… Before they kissed again.

To be continued


	10. What The Heart Wants

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, and implied rape! E/L slash! Implied slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ''. Slight lemon warning for E/L! Angst warning!!

What The Heart Wants

Part 10

Elrond and Legolas eagerly kissed for a few long moments, and they quickly became hungry for more than just a meeting of lips. Their hands drifted towards each other's clothing, before Elrond shook his head.

He withdrew a key from the pocket of his robe and hastily led Legolas to his private office, which thankfully had no windows. The door was quickly unlocked and the two Elves stumbled inside, and Elrond locked the door behind them, before he dropped the key onto the floor.

Neither the dark-haired Elf or the blond-haired Elf cared about anything else at this moment, as they hungrily kissed, pressing their bodies together as close as they possibly could. Legolas moaned when Elrond began ravaging his mouth with his firm tongue, pressing him against the wall. His pale hands slipped up and undid Elrond's hair, letting the ebony locks fall. Elrond groaned, as he felt those soft hands begin undoing his robes.

The half Elf eagerly removed Legolas' tunic and shirt, though in the back of his mind, Elrond knew that they were taking a terrible risk right now. But he didn't care right now; neither did.

Legolas caressed the smooth, well-muscled chest, before he stubbornly pushed Elrond to the floor of his office, covering the much older Elf with his body, pressing his lips firmly against those deceptive-looking soft lips. His tongue teased Elrond, as he licked his way from the Elven lord's neck to his lips, before their positions were reversed by a panting Elrond.

Elrond skillfully traced every part of Legolas' bare skin, making the younger Elf quiver with desire and anticipation. He continued kissing Legolas, making the kisses deeper, as he finished removing Legolas' leggings, while the young one removed the rest of his clothes.

'You are so beautiful,' Elrond murmured to Legolas, as he nipped the pointed ear, before sliding his hands down to stroke the younger Elf's thighs.

A low moan of desire left Legolas, and he arched towards Elrond. 'So are you,' he protested breathlessly. The hands on his thighs caused him to cry out slightly, which was silenced by a quick kiss.

What followed afterwards was sweet and natural for the two, though they had to stifle their cries, lest someone hear them and investigate.

Elrond lay under Legolas this time, both having given pleasure to the other. Though it had not been as slow as he would have liked… But the Elven lord had no regrets, not really.

'By Elbereth…' Elrond murmured, as he stroked the golden head that was resting on his chest.

Legolas peered directly into Elrond's face. 'What can we do?' He pressed his cheek against his lover's chest. 'Only Glorfindel approves…' His voice was sad and drawn.

Elrond sighed. 'I know, sweet one. I need time to come up with a solution to our problem.'

'I love you,' Legolas whispered.

'I love you, too,' Elrond told his young lover. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

This was a fine mess they had gotten themselves into it, Elrond mused. They were in love, and it could not be denied. But how could something that felt so right be forbidden? Legolas made his heart and body sing; the young one was the first to do since Celebrian had left to go West.

Legolas could not deny how much he loved Elrond. The Elven lord was so wonderful, so caring, so compassionate, so loving, so giving… Legolas could have named enough things about Elrond that would have taken a week to get out. What did it matter that some stupid rule existed that said they had to be apart? They'd healed each other's hearts, and they were in love.

Nobody had the right to take that away from them. It just wasn't fair, Legolas bitterly thought, as he rolled off of Elrond, who placed his arms around him. After all, it wasn't their fault that they had fallen in love, or that they completed each other as well as they did.

Elrond pressed a kiss against the back of Legolas' head, bitter thoughts going through his mind as well. What more could the Lord and Lady want? He had dutifully mourned Celebrian after she had left, and now that he had Legolas to light up his life, their relationship was forbidden.

What to do, Elrond mused. They would not be able to keep their relationship a secret forever, and doubtless there would be repercussions from it.

'Legolas… we cannot do this… I know that you love me and I love you, but if anyone finds out, you will be taken away,' Elrond whispered, feeling a few tears on his face.

Legolas bowed his head, as tears dripped out of his eyes. 'That stupid rule… This isn't fair!' he whispered. He felt like his heart was breaking.

'Love is never easy, my sweet one,' Elrond murmured, feeling his heart shattering. 'That's what makes grief so dangerous for Elves.'

'I love you,' Legolas told Elrond, as he firmly kissed the Elven lord. As their lips met, a fresh tear trickled down Legolas' face, where it splashed into a matching tear on Elrond's face. The two drops joined into one, before it dripped into one.

Elrond took Legolas' face in his hands. 'I love you too, and I will wait for you. No matter what. But you need to experience life more, before choosing me for the rest of your life.'

Legolas nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice. He slowly untangled himself from Elrond, before he began dressing.

Elrond silently dressed, pulling on his stately robes, before he began fixing his hair. Soon it was in the same style it had been in before Legolas had released it from the clasp. He, however, was more worried that Legolas would fall in love with someone else. The young one needed a chance to explore other relationships with other Elves, before making his decision.

Though Elrond knew his heart would break if Legolas, when he was old enough, decided that he did not want him.

The two left the room silently, going in separate directions.

************

Mirkwood

************

Thranduil sulked in his rooms. He had grown bored with his consorts, and longed for something different. Gyre had failed in bringing Legolas back, and anyhow, Thranduil did not go into that, though it seemed to be hereditary. He thought of Sellen and Kirin, before his rage overflowed.

He snarled, as he flung a glass vase against the wall.

The little whores had fled; probably to Rivendell.

Thranduil was not entirely surprised by the lust that went through him, at the thought of Rivendell. It was one of the reasons that Thranduil hated Elrond, because he was attracted to the half Elf, who despised him.

Thranduil scowled again, and threw another glass against the wall. He would never have Elrond; not willingly. The maddeningly calm and composed Elven lord did not like him.

Though Thranduil was surprised at the vision that went through his mind; a vision of seeing Elrond anything **but** composed, with a flush of anger on the dark-haired Elf's face.

The thought was somewhat erotic to Thranduil, who briefly toyed with the notion in his mind. That would probably break Elrond's composure, if he were to do as he was thinking… 

But how to go about it?

***************

Rivendell

***************

Sellen awoke, shuddering, as he tried to shake off the dream he had just had of his father… Surely Thranduil would not do something **that** stupid, Sellen reassured himself. Elrond was as a son to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, after all, and he was the father of their grandchildren.

Though a lingering doubt still remained in him…

His fear, however, eased from his mind when he heard Kirin's voice saying his name. Sellen quickly sat up and stood, before he walked around to the other side of his younger brother's bed.

Kirin's baby-blue eyes weakly focused on Sellen, and a smile lit up his face. 'I was worried about you,' he whispered.

'Why worry about me?' Sellen protested in a soft voice, as he gently stroked Kirin's silvery-blond hair. 'I should never have left you alone.'

'Don't blame yourself,' Kirin murmured softly. 'It was my decision.' He painfully brought his hand up and touched Sellen's face with it.

Sellen pressed a kiss onto Kirin's forehead tenderly. 'Oh, Kirin… I've spoken to Legolas and told him everything… We're safe here for a while, and Lord Elrond says we can stay as long as we like.'

A beautiful smile appeared on the younger Elf's face. 'That's wonderful… So he knows that we truly do love him, as brothers should. Does he know about…' Kirin flinched, because his lungs still hurt, though he could breath a lot better.

'No,' Sellen admitted. 'I have not told him yet.' He took one of Kirin's smaller, pale hands in his and brought it to his lips. 'I believed that you should be there.'

To be continued


	11. Revenge

Two Year Summary: Thranduil formulated a plan to carry out his desire against Elrond, but it took two years to plan it just right. Elrond and Legolas have had a strictly platonic relationship since then. Kirin and Sellen still live at Rivendell, and told Legolas their secret, which did not freak him out. Basically, they told Legolas that they're together; Legolas did not care. The three brothers are **very** close now, but Sellen did not mention his dream to either.

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Implied slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ''. Angst warning!! Takes place two years after the last chapter. Yes, Sellen has the slight ability to perceive the future; but it does not always wind up being accurate.

Revenge

Part 11

Elrond could not sleep. The dark-haired half Elf tossed and turned in his bed, with his long, ebony locks flowing free.

He hadn't well and truly slept in two years. Two long, lonely years… for him, anyway. His heart was uneasy, and though he had tried this night to use a sleeping draught, the only thing that it had done was dull his senses.

So Elrond stirred some more, trying to sleep. But he could not… Sleep would not come to him this night; it had not come in a very, very long time. It showed in the fatigue in is dark eyes, and the new, strained look on his face.

Elrohir and Elladan had returned for a visit… And had noticed how different their father seemed. The usually strong and confident Elven lord looked weary, sorrowful… He had not slept in two years.

Inside the palace, all was silent, save for Elrond, who knew that he would not find peace this night. He finally pushed the covers back and sat up. After grabbing his discarded, dark robe and fastening it around him, the half Elf stood and left his room.

Silently he roamed through the hallways, seemingly a predator, as the few lit candles had his shadow dancing along the wall. Then Elrond reached the place he had been heading for; his garden.

The Elven lord took what comfort he could from the sweet blossoms, though they did not ease his heart this night. Nothing would.

Tears came unbidden to his dark eyes, and he blinked them away angrily. It's your own fault, Elrond told himself sternly.

He wandered through the small brush, into a cool, moonlit clearing. Elrond raised his eyes to the night sky, which had always been beautiful to him.

Elrond was pleased, as he silently named each star that he looked at, for it lightened his heart ever so slightly, on this night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How long must I wait for the one in my heart?

It seems like forever since we were forced apart.

Must I deny the truth so that none will ever see

The knowledge that our love is meant to be.

This love and longing refuses to release me

It holds me wrapped in chains, kept in lonely misery.

But when… oh, when can our love be free?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those were the words that Elrond sang so softly to the stars, believing himself alone. Any who heard would not know of whom he was speaking of, for Elrond kept his secrets to himself.

There was one who heard it, however, with a smirk in his eyes and on his face, as he watched the handsome, dark-haired half Elf walking alone through his garden, which was his custom when he was restless.

Thranduil had been studying Elrond very carefully, and could predict what the Elven lord would do any day. Two years of planning, of watching, and of waiting was about to pay off, as he waited for Gyre to do his part, which would keep the other Elves in Rivendell occupied, while Thranduil settled his 'business' with Elrond.

It also helped that Elrond was obviously distracted over something, which kept him from evening noticing the other, unwanted presence in the garden. Thranduil noiselessly followed the Elven lord, planning to corner him in an isolated part of the garden, where no one would hear them.

Elrond wrapped his arms around himself, feeling very forlorn right now, as he made his way into the back of his garden, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around him. He knew that he had been the one to tell Legolas that he needed to have other lovers before choosing whether or not he would settle down with him, but Elrond had not been prepared for how much it would hurt when Legolas formally asked for permission to take a lover.

The Elven lord shook his head. You are stronger than this, Elrond Peredhil, he sternly snapped mentally. But not, he admitted silently, when it came to matters of the heart.

Thranduil smelled the smoke before Elrond did, and smirked.

Blinding pain threaten to engulf Elrond, and he stubbornly shoved it away. Legolas was young; he needed his freedom to choose. No matter if it broke his heart…

Elrond finally detected the smell of a fire, and stood from the small, stone bench he had collapsed onto, in his devastating grief. He knew that grief could be deadly to Elves, but he could do little about it.

Concerned, the Elven lord started walking towards where he believed the fire to be, when the last person he expected to see here appeared before him, silently leaving a glade.

'You ought to pay better attention, Lord of Rivendell, lest harm befall you,' Thranduil said, triumph in his voice, as he drank in the sight of the handsome half Elf before him. Such dark beauty, with that long, ebony hair flowing free and wild around his face, making it look much younger than he actually was. And that silk robe, which matched the soft-looking dark strands of hair.

Elrond instantly went wary, though part of him was still in shock over Legolas' request. 'You know you are not welcome here,' he said neutrally.

'Can a 'loving' father not even visit his children?' Thranduil smirked, walking towards the Elven lord, who stepped backwards.

'Leave,' Elrond curtly ordered. 'They are under my protection.' He didn't like the gleam in Thranduil's eyes at all. He narrowed his own dark eyes. 'Get out, Thranduil. Rivendell is my land, not yours.'

Thranduil pretended to think for a moment. 'No…'

Elrond clenched his teeth, but was not too scared. He might not have his sword or bow, but he did have something that Thranduil would not know about. It was his advantage, the half Elf decided. He snapped, 'What do you want?' He stepped back again, and tripped over the stone bench, falling directly to the ground.

In an instant, Thranduil had pinned Elrond down with his weight, a knee between the Elven lord's thighs, and his hands pressing Elrond's wrists into the ground. 'What do I want, half Elf?' Thranduil repeated, before an evil, lustful smile appeared on his face. 'You…'

Elrond went numb at that. He was so shocked that he just lay there for a few moments, as Thranduil began ripping at his robe. The Elven king wanted **him**? Elrond then snapped out of it and yanked hard at his wrists, only to have a dagger placed at his throat. 'You claimed to hate me,' he reminded Thranduil.

'I do… This revenge is the sweetest one I could come up with…' Thranduil sloppily kissed Elrond, forcing his tongue into the unwilling mouth. He grunted in pain and surprise when a well-timed knee jab hit him hard in the stomach. He cut part of Elrond's neck with the blade of his short sword in warning, as his other hand began to grope the half Elf's body. "It's no use, half Elf! I've been studying you for two years, and I know your habits… your ways…'

Elrond thought for a few moments, trying to figure out a way to escape from the cold hands that were touching him. He finally had an idea, as he twisted one of his hands free and shoved at Thranduil, feeling sick at what was being done to him. A sharp, high-pitched whistle from Elrond shattered the silence, speaking volumes to the right ears.

Thranduil tried to belt Elrond in the stomach, but was stopped suddenly, by an unknown force. He froze, and stared directly at the gleaming ring on Elrond's finger. 'One of the Three…' Thranduil hissed, in shock.

Elrond continued using Vilya's power to keep Thranduil from assaulting him any more. He coldly looked at the Elven king, who still had him pinned to the ground. 'Get off of me, lest I show you the full power of Vilya,' he said coldly.

Thranduil did so slowly. He was still very attracted to the half Elf, but he also now had a new wariness for Elrond. He had not known that the Elven lord possessed one of the Three, and doubted that many did.

Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and a straggling Legolas burst into the clearing and were stunned for a few moments at the sight before them. They had come as soon as they had heard the whistle, and realized that the fire was a mere distraction.

Thranduil stood over Elrond, who lay on the ground, glaring wordlessly up at the Elven 

King. Blood dripped to the ground from the cut on Elrond's neck.

'Get away from my father!' Elladan shouted, as he drew his sword and lunged towards Thranduil, who easily stepped aside.

The Elven king smirked at Elrond, before he ran forward himself, gaining the momentum that allowed him to jump over the tall hedges and vanish.

Only then did the other Elves realize what kind of attack that Thranduil had been trying, as they got a full look at the Elven lord of Rivendell.

Elrond's robe was torn in several places, and he had one hand pressed against the bleeding wound. His long, dark hair was tangled, and even he looked pale in the moonlight. A sad, self-loathing look was on Elrond's face.

No one said anything for a few moments, until Glorfindel stepped forward.

'Are you all right, my lord?' he questioned, offering a hand to Elrond, who took it silently.

A slightly bleak look was in Elrond's dark eyes, for he had always considered himself to be invulnerable. He had never thought that something like that could nearly happen, and was thus shaken because of it. And because of how much he had let his pain over the whole ordeal with Legolas. 

The Elf in question was horrified at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what his father had just tried to do… To Elrond, of all Elves… Legolas silently hoped that Elbereth would place a curse on Thranduil.

Glorfindel silently helped Elrond up, noticing the haunted look on his lord's face.

Elrond nodded in thanks, before his gaze drifted to each of the four other Elves who stood there. Then he slowly began walking away, heading towards his room. He brushed past the others, without seeming to notice that they were there.

Legolas longed to go after Elrond, but knew that he would be pushed away if he did. Glorfindel saw the distress on Legolas' face, and placed a comforting hand on the young one's shoulder for a few moments. He followed Elrond noiselessly, knowing that the half Elf would need to speak to somebody about what had nearly happened to him.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a silent, grim look. Thranduil was going to pay for assaulting **their** father. With his life, if they could manage it.

To be continued


	12. Night Visions

Other: No, Legolas is not 1500 yet. He is around 1010. He was asking for formal permission from his Guardian to take a lover, which was stated in the definition of the rule; guardians or parents have to approve of their charge or child taking a lover. And I'm probably going to be doing a few more time jumps after this chapter.

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ''. Angst warning!! Takes place a little before the last chapter.

Night Vision

Part 12

*********************************

Shortly Before and After 'Revenge'

*********************************

Kirin awoke when he heard someone crying out. He opened his eyes and looked around wildly, until he saw that it was Sellen. Concern appeared in Kirin's cerulean eyes and he got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his older brother worriedly.

Sellen's eyes were closed and he fought against an unseen opponent, thrashing about in the bed. Fear and despair was written on his face, as he shouted, 'Stop!!!'

Kirin gently shook Sellen. 'Wake up, Sellen,' he whispered, in his quiet, soft voice. His silvery-blond hair framed his face, making him looking very, very young in the pale moonlight. A long, white shirt hung down just past his knees. 'Sellen, it's a dream. Wake up,' he persisted.

'Please! Stop!' Sellen cried. He could not shake the violent images from his mind; Thranduil… he was hurting Elrond terribly. 'Stop it! Please!' He tossed and turned in his dark, black leggings.

Kirin touched his older brother's face, stroking it. 'Wake, dear one; come out of the dream.' He was starting to get worried, when Sellen still did not respond. So he gently pressed his lips against Sellen's, warm and sweet for a few long moments.

Sellen's struggles slowly began ceasing, and he began breathing normally again. His eyes flickered open, and gazed directly at Kirin, who had a gentle smile on his face. 'Kirin?' he questioned, though he could not forget what he had seen.

'You were having another one of your special dreams,' Kirin murmured. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes,' Sellen murmured. He was still pale, however, and was surprised when Kirin crawled behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist.

Kirin pressed the right side of his face against Sellen's back, before he gently began massaging the tense muscles, to help his brother relax. 'Those dreams… I do not know what I would do if I had been the one to inherit Mother's gift.'

Sellen sighed, feeling better after Kirin's ministrations. 'Thank you, little one.'

'I'm not little,' Kirin protested. Love and adoration shone in his eyes, which perfectly matched Sellen's cobalt eyes.

'I know…' Sellen murmured. He drew Kirin into his arms and onto his lap carefully, holding him close. His younger brother felt so frail in his arms, and Sellen was angry at Thranduil because of that. Despite having had Lord Elrond's help, Kirin would never fully recover physically from the beating he had received. The second-youngest son of Thranduil's lungs were permanently damaged. Though Elrond was doing his best to try to find a way to heal them more.

Kirin wrapped his arms around Sellen, and his silvery-blond head rested against Sellen's chest. 'I love you,' he whispered.

Sellen gently stroked the soft, light hair, which looked silver in the dim light. 'I love you, too, little one.' As before, he wondered just where Kirin had gotten his hair from; Thranduil had pure, golden hair, as did his children, save for Kirin.

The two sat there for a few moments, with Sellen resting his chin slightly on top of Kirin's head. They understood each other more than anyone else could, because they had been together most of their lives. Gyre was Thranduil's favorite and Legolas had been the abused one.

That had left Sellen and Kirin with nothing. Thranduil had never had much to say to either of them, except to tell them to be cruel to Legolas. They had later confessed to each other that they did not like being mean like that, and Thranduil had ignored them most of the time, leaving them to fend for themselves. Their mother had been busy with Legolas, and the two had understood why. He needed her more. 

So Kirin and Sellen had become more than brothers, for each knew when the other was troubled, or in pain, taking care of each other always. Each knew what it was like to be unwanted, and each loved the other more than life itself. Thranduil had eventually found out, and had blackmailed them with the knowledge.

It was a blessing to be in Rivendell, for none here seemed to care, and Legolas did not.

Kirin questioned, 'What was your dream about? I know it must have been bad, because you had your eyes closed.'

Sellen did not answer, because he did not want to ruin what little innocence Kirin had left. 'It's not important; I received the warning of the dream, that's all. But I never know when it will occur.' He held Kirin even tighter, trying to banish the scenes from his mind. 'The night has a thousand eyes…'

'Sellen?' Kirin looked puzzled yet uncertain. His sapphire eyes were wide.

'It's nothing,' Sellen reassured him, as he gently pressed a kiss to Kirin's lips. It was tender, tasting of honeysuckle, and the two spoke volumes to each other with their eyes.

The sounds of glass breaking, along with smoke, drew their attention away from each other.

Sellen released Kirin and told him to stay put, which Kirin refused to do. So the two went to investigate and found the fire blazing down near Elrond's room. Heat and smoke billowed around, choking the Elves who were struggling to put the fire out.

Kirin started coughing hard, and Sellen easily scooped his brother into his arms and carried him out onto the nearest balcony.

From there, they saw Gyre running off, as well as their father.

'Oh, no…' Sellen moaned. His vision was returning, and he gently set Kirin on a bench, before racing over to where he could see the figures standing down in the garden. Sellen went ashen when he saw Elrond, in his torn robe, which barely covered anything. I should have told him, Sellen snapped at himself. But it was so hard to know which visions would come true and which would not.

***************

Down Below

***************

Elrond kept his hand on the small cut on his neck. He could not believe how foolishly vulnerable he had made himself, while fretting over Legolas' request that he be allowed to take another lover.

The Elven lord's belief that he was untouchable and safe had been shattered this night. He would never forget the cruel hands on his body, the harsh words… what would have happened if he had not had Vilya to protect him.

His sense of security had been severely compromised in one single act. And Elrond knew that Thranduil would come after him again. The Elven king never gave up on what he wanted, and for some reason, Thranduil wanted him.

That had been a shocking revelation, for the King of Mirkwood had always treated Elrond as though he were inferior to him, and had encouraged his children to do the same. Though only one of them still did, Elrond thought, with a little satisfaction.

But he could not shake the memories of those cold hands all over him… touching him in ways that Elrond had not wanted. It was inconceivable to him as to how Thranduil could be the father of Legolas, not to mention Kirin and Sellen. But it was true.

And Elrond now knew why Legolas had been so meek when he had first been brought here from Mirkwood. The sheer shame of being violated was beyond excruciating. Though he was luckier, for he had managed to fight Thranduil off. But for a few moments there, Elrond had truly been frightened.

But he would never admit that to anyone, not even Glorfindel. The half Elf sighed deeply, before he retreated into a spare room. He'd seen the fire when he'd entered, but he had not gone over to speak with them. They would ask questions he did not want to answer.

Once in the room, Elrond sank into a chair, bracing his bare feet on the wooden bar between the chair's feet. His arms were bent, with his elbows resting on his thighs, which were pressed together tightly, and his hands covered his face, before sliding down to where they just covered his mouth and nose. His dark, wispy hair partly covered his face, as he took several deep, shaking breaths. 

Elrond was trying very hard not to hyper-ventilate, as he trembled slightly, the effects of the last few hours coming back to haunt him. A few tears pricked in his dark eyes, sliding down his pale face. In all of his very long life, Elrond had never looked more vulnerable than he did right now.

Glorfindel had followed the slight trail of blood dripping from Elrond's neck to the room where his lord sat, shaking. The golden-haired Elf opened the door, and sorrow shone in his blue eyes when he saw how stricken Elrond truly was.

Elrond turned a wild, wary look towards the door. 'I want to be **alone**, Glorfindel!' he cried, shivering violently. He looked ready to do something very drastic.

'Oh, Elrond…' Glorfindel said. He knew that Elrond needed to be anything **but** alone right now. The blond Elf crossed the room slowly, after closing the door, and was surprised when Elrond angrily looked away from him.

'It was **my** fault. I should have known,' Elrond bitterly said. 'I let my guard down… I let my feelings for Legolas cloud my judgment…'

Glorfindel took the remaining steps to his lord, knelt down, and took Elrond in his arms. 'Never say that what Thranduil did- tried to do is **your** fault, Elrond!' he angrily cried. 'You, better than anyone, did not deserve that. No one deserves that! Least of all **you**!'

Elrond continued shaking. 'Don't you understand, Glorfindel? He will come back for me; he wants me. If he could do this… without even me knowing what he had planned, then he can come back and finished what he started.'

'You have to tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn what Thranduil tried to do to you,' Glorfindel told Elrond sternly. 'They will know what to do and will keep him from trying it again.'

'I can't! No one, save for the other two Elves that possess the other Two and a few others, were supposed to know that I possess Vilya. Thranduil knows now, and he will take precautions against it next time. That was the only reason he failed this time,' Elrond choked out. Privately, he did not want to admit his shame to those he considered family, though his words were true.

Glorfindel scowled directly at Elrond. His angry and determined tone of voice left no room for an argument. 'Either you will tell them, Elrond… Or **I** will.'

To be continued


	13. Battle Of Wills

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ''. Angst warning!! Takes place right after the last chapter!!

Battle of Wills

Part 13.

Elrond narrowed his dark eyes, and stood, freeing himself from Glorfindel's embrace. 'You will do no such thing, Glorfindel. I order it,' he said, his voice tight and angry. 'Now I want to be left alone, to think this over.' The few candles in the room that were lit sent his shadow dancing on the wall. The candles were always lit in the guest rooms at night, which had proved useful on this night, of all nights.

'Damn it, Elrond!' Glorfindel snapped. 'Why do you always have to be so stubborn, so un-needing of anyone else, at the expense of yourself? Must you always be a strong pillar that all may rely on, without ever taking comfort from another? Why do you do this to yourself?'

'Silence!' Elrond hissed. 'You forget your place. I am the Lord of Rivendell, not you.' Though he had to clench his fists together, because those words were making his raw, inner wound even worse.

Glorfindel sighed. 'Elrond… you are not perfect… none are. Men have their weaknesses, and Elves have their own. Do not lock in your feelings from me, for I know you to well. I can read you like a book.'

'Nothing did happen; I'm fine,' Elrond hoarsely said, knowing it for the lie that was.

Glorfindel stood and held Elrond tightly, refusing to let the half Elf go from his sheltering embrace. 'Nothing may have happened to you physically, Elrond, but even you cannot be unscathed from Thranduil's actions.'

Elrond let out a bitter laugh. 'Nothing happened to me physically? I would that that were true, my friend. I cannot forget the unwilling touches, the pain… the shame… the helplessness… They play over and over in my mind, as I easily think of countless ways I could have foreseen what he was planning.'

Legolas stood outside of the room silently, concern and worry written all over his face, as he eavesdropped on the two Elven lords. He had not meant to; he had been coming to see if Elrond was truly ok, and had heard Elrond's denial of being harmed, and Glorfindel's response. Not even Gyre himself could have torn Legolas' attention from what was being said, though he did feel ashamed of himself for doing this.

'My friend… I know you have been having problems sleeping for two years now. I know of what plagues your heart and why… That is the reason you were so distracted,' Glorfindel gently said, compassion in his eyes.

'You do not know of what you speak,' Elrond countered, but his voice was soft.

Glorfindel shook his head. 'Proud one, I know that you wait for Legolas... For him to be old enough…'

Elrond lowered his gaze, uncertain of what to say. Pain marred his handsome face and his dark eyes. 'I am doomed to wait forever for happiness… If my grief does not kill me.'

'Don't say things like that!' Glorfindel yelled.

'Please, Glorfindel… I need to be alone. I do not want anyone to touch me right now… Not after…' Elrond implored.

Glorfindel immediately released his lord, feeling nothing but sympathy and sorrow for him. Elrond deserved so much better than what he had just gone through. And regardless of Elrond's orders, he was going to tell the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien. They had the right to know the truth.

Elrond refused to meet Glorfindel's worried gaze, as he gave a despondent sigh, reliving yet again how he had nearly brought upon his own downfall.

'Elrond?' Glorfindel inquired, worried about the bleak look in his lord's eyes. Elrond obviously needed help to deal with this, and he knew just who might be able to get through to the stubborn half Elf.

An old friend of Elrond's, whom Glorfindel had met on several occasions. A wise, ancient friend, who would surely come when Glorfindel sent him a message, saying that Elrond needed him now.

Silence was the only answer from the Elven lord who sat there, gazing at nothing in particular. Glorfindel clenched his teeth and shook Elrond slightly. The blond Elven lord was afraid… afraid that Elrond might let his near violation kill him.

A blank look appeared on Elrond's face. He was busy trying to control his emotions, as he had always done. He was stronger than this; he could not let this destroy him. Yet he felt an underlying despair and self-loathing.

Glorfindel brought his hand back, to strike Elrond, when Legolas' own hand blocked it.

'Tis the only way he can deal with this right now,' Legolas murmured, remembering how he had tried to escape from the pain just as Elrond was doing now. 'Elrond needs time to cope with everything.'

'Everything?' Glorfindel questioned.

Legolas let out a deep sigh. 'I asked him for permission to take a lover.'

Glorfindel inwardly winced. That, on top of what Thranduil had tried to do? No wonder Elrond had been so distracted today. The golden-haired Elven lord had thought it was because of how Elrond had to wait for Legolas, though he truly loved him.

'I see,' Glorfindel finally said. 'I wondered why he was even more distracted today than before.'

'He told me I should,' Legolas muttered, feeling defensive. 'He said… he said that I should not just blindly wait for him; that I needed more experience, before I settled down with **anyone**.'

Glorfindel nodded slowly. He knew full well how young ones were, though he was saddened that Elrond was the one suffering because of it. But he could not fault Legolas, for Elbereth knew that the young Elf deserved a chance to live life to the fullest. Yet he was deeply, deeply concerned, as he looked at Elrond's motionless form.

Elrond merely sat still, looking reminiscent of a statue. A strange look was in his eyes; a haunted, despairing look, which none had ever seen there before.

Elrond had always seemed as strong and sturdy as Rivendell itself to those who knew him well, and depended on him for support. Now he finally looked his true, ancient age, and lost.

Glorfindel didn't know how to reach Elrond when he was like this. He turned his gaze to Legolas, and came to a startling realization when he saw the guilt, pain, sorrow, and love written across the young one's face. Legolas did still love Elrond, Glorfindel thought, though he was choosing to take another lover.

Elrond's eyes had clouded over slightly, as they shifted into the sleeping stage, as he mentally struggled to regain his lost control. Thranduil had done too much already to him… Elrond refused to let Thranduil break him, though it was so hard…

Death hovered nearby, beckoning like a friend, though Elrond rejected it. He had reasons to live… he had children… Legolas… and Legolas' brothers…

Though it was so tempting… to leave the pain and go to the Halls of Mandos. Elrond knew that he would be at peace there, though he would then be doomed to wait and be alone until Legolas journeyed there as well. Since the half Elf did not wish for Legolas to ever die, that would be a very long time in coming.

Peaceful oblivion… soothing emptiness, Elrond mused. He held the power of his life or death in his hands. It was too true that Elves died from being violated, though Legolas had not… Elrond was certain that Gyre had forced Legolas to take pleasure from it, to keep him from dying.

As for himself… Elrond had not been fully violated, at least not in the physical sense. Though he would never again take for granted the fact that he was not invulnerable to an attack. And never again would he be caught off guard.

But his grief was enough to kill him… if he so chose.

Yes, he would remain beyond Thranduil's cruel touches and whatever the Elven king planned to do to him next. His grief over the fact that Legolas wanted to share a bed with another would be gone.

But to escape from his pain to death was to be a coward, or so the half Elf believed. And Elrond was no coward. Without the bad times in his life; the war against Sauron, and the Battle of the Five Armies, the Elven lord knew he would not have appreciated the good times half so much as he did, for they brought light into his soul.

Glorfindel lifted Elrond into his arms, and took the half Elf over to the bed. Legolas silently pulled back the covers, and after Elrond was placed in the bed gently, the younger blond Elf covered him tenderly with them.

Legolas did still love Elrond, with all of his heart. But he also knew that part of his love was an infatuation, which was why Elrond wanted him to take other lovers, so Legolas could be certain of his feelings when it came time for him to choose.

Though it devastated him to see Elrond like this. So lifeless and unmoving… A shiver went down Legolas' body, and he wrapped his arms around himself. 'Will he be all right?' he asked Glorfindel, a worried look on his face.

'I pray to Elbereth that it is so, Legolas,' Glorfindel answered. 'I must inform the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien of what Thranduil tried to do. But it grieves my heart, for I have never before defied my lord.'

Legolas nodded silently, and looked up when he heard tentative footsteps in the hallway, before they stopped at the door.

Kirin and Sellen stood there, holding hands. Sellen was still clad only in his leggings, while Kirin still wore his long white shirt. Worry was on both of their faces, as they saw Elrond lying still on the bed.

Kirin murmured softly, 'What's going on?'

Legolas was surprised at the look on Sellen's face. He had never expected to see what was in the azure, identical eyes. 

Worry was there, yes, along with guilt… shame… and the same bleakness that had been in Elrond's eyes.

And Legolas knew, without knowing how he knew, that somehow Sellen knew of what had occurred to Elrond.

To be continued


	14. Waiting

Note: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ' '. Angst warning!! Takes place the morning after the last chapter!!

Waiting

Part 14

*************

Mirkwood

*************

Thranduil silently sulked. Yes, he had touched Elrond, but touching him was not enough to push the stoic Elven lord over the edge. Not to mention that Thranduil lusted after him even more now than before.

As for Elrond having Vilya, the Ring of Sapphire… That had been a definite shock to Thranduil. He had not had any idea that Elrond possessed one of the Three, so to find out in the middle of his revenge had been humiliating, which made the Elven king very angry and frustrated. How dared Elrond use Vilya against him like that!

Thranduil had not given up; he just needed to adjust his plan. A sleeping draught would prevent Elrond from using Vilya against him again. Though Thranduil knew he could not attack Elrond at Mirkwood again. The Elven lord would be fully on his guard there, at least. But somewhere else that Elrond would not expect to find him there, Thranduil mused. That would work and make it easier. But what of the three brats who had run away, claiming to have been abused?

Thranduil had been certain that he had killed Kirin for freeing the 'Lorien Elf known as Kalen, but somehow he had survived. Not only had Kirin survived, but he and Sellen were under the protection of Elrond was well.

Thranduil was furious, because of all his children, only one possessed the gift that his dead wife had. The gift of vision, which was considered a blessing by everyone, save those that had the gift, for they considered it a curse. Sellen was the one out of his four children who had the gift, and Thranduil disliked the knowledge that he had chosen to spend his life with Kirin, dwelling in Rivendell.

Elrond was to blame for this, though Thranduil sternly told himself. The Elven lord had corrupted Legolas back at the mourning ceremony a millennia ago, and now he had done the same to Kirin and Sellen. Elrond had to be punished fully for his interference. Next time, nothing and no one would be able to save Elrond.

As for Sellen, Kirin, and Legolas… the three of them would either bow to his will… or die, Thranduil vowed.

************************

Somewhere Near Rivendell

*************************

A figure holding a long, thin, wooden staff walked along briskly, wearing gray robes and a long, gray, pointed hat. A beard hung down from his face as Gandalf the Gray continued walking.

He was heading in this direction to visit the Hobbits in the Shire, and had decided that he ought to pay a visit to his old friend, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Gandalf had not dropped by there in a while- nearly a millennia, in fact. He wondered what the Elven lord was up to these days of relative peace. Gandalf himself had just returned from a very long trip.

The Istari turned towards Rivendell, and if Gandalf was surprised by the sudden ominous feeling he had deep inside, he chose not to show it, as he easily slipped into Rivendell's borders.

************** 

Rivendell

**************

Glorfindel had sent off a messenger to first deliver a message to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, informing them of the situation that had occurred, and asking for their advice.

The golden-haired Elven lord now sat watching Elrond, who had not moved since being laid in the bed. The vacant look was still in his eyes, and Glorfindel was fighting hard not to grab Elrond and shake the life back into him.

Legolas sat there, next to Sellen, who held Kirin on his lap, because there were no other chairs in the small room.

Elrond did not move or speak at all, and his thoughts were his own. Occasionally, a desolate look would cross his eyes, to be replaced by determination.  

All in the room who could speak and move did not, for they were thinking of what had been said earlier.

*************

Flashback

*************

Sellen met Legolas' gaze solemnly. 'Yes, my brother. I know of what has happened to Lord Elrond.' Kirin gave Sellen silent support by squeezing his hand gently.

Legolas frowned. 'How could you know? You weren't even there.'

'Explain yourself,' Glorfindel said curtly.

Sellen swallowed hard before murmuring, 'Because I have Mother's gift of vision.'

'Sellen can feel the pain when someone is hurt,' Kirin said softly. 'He woke from a dream that was a vision earlier tonight, shortly before we saw you in the garden next to Lord Elrond.' His voice was frail and soft like a child's; gentle and whispery.

Glorfindel narrowed his cobalt eyes. 'So you felt what Elrond felt?'

'Yes,' Sellen answered. 'I can't always tell when the visions come true; sometimes knowing the future alters it. I… I should've said something before. But I was afraid.'

Kirin saw a strange emotion in Glorfindel's eyes and mistook it for anger. 'Do not be angry, Glorfindel. Sellen has good reason to be afraid. Fath- Thranduil tried to force Sellen to predict certain events that would occur, so he could change the outcome of the ones that he did not approve of.' Again he spoke quietly, calm and passive.

Legolas saw the tortured look on his older brother's face, as Sellen looked silently at Elrond's still form. He clapped a hand onto his brother's bare shoulder and nodded.

Kirin coughed slightly, trying to stifle the sound. He knew he was not supposed to walk so far, but he had not wanted Sellen to have to explain his gift without him there. The combination of the smoke from the fire and the walking he had done was making it difficult for Kirin to breathe properly.

Glorfindel saw Kirin's frame shaking a little, as the young one tried not to cough, so his brothers would not worry. The Elven lord unobtrusively gestured to Kirin to sit in one of the few chairs.

Kirin silently shook his head, for there were not enough chairs for everyone to sit down. He was not going to sit while someone else stood.

Sellen's face broke into a relieved smile. Legolas had forgiven him, which was incredulous, considering that he knew that his baby brother loved the Lord of Rivendell. He did have an idea of how to get around the rule, but he needed to speak to Elrond about it first. 

Unfortunately, it did not look as though Elrond was capable of speaking right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirin rested his head against Sellen, his silvery-blond hair partially covering his face. His bare feet dangled in the air, along with the end of his nightshirt. 

Sellen stroked the silvery hair absentmindedly, as they waited for some sign of life from Lord Elrond. He still felt guilty. Rationally, he knew that this was not his fault, but in his heart, he also knew that if he had told Elrond about his vision, this might have been avoided.

Elrond was rejecting death, though it tried to hold him fast, whispering promises of no more pain. But Elrond was not going to give in to it, no matter how long it took for him to win. He was stronger than this, for he knew who he was.

He was Elrond Peredhil, also known as Elrond Half Elven, lord of Rivendell. He would not give into death; it was not his time.

Legolas bit back an urge to scream as hours went by, with no movement from Elrond. If only he had not asked if he could take a lover… If only he was older… Bitter thoughts ran through Legolas' mind. He believed that this was his fault; Thranduil was his father, by blood at least, and it was because of him that Elrond had been vulnerable to what Thranduil had been planning.

Of course, Legolas truly did not plan on taking another lover. He had only meant to deceive Elrond into thinking he was doing so, to try to ease the guilt he knew that the much older Elf felt over their relationship.

So Legolas silently condemned himself. He should have thought of the grief Elrond would feel about his request. Even when he tried to make the Elven lord happy, it seemed to Legolas that he just made things worse.

Glorfindel was busy wondering where Elladan and Elrohir had gotten off to. The twin Elves had not been seen since they had found Elrond being assaulted by Thranduil.

The sounds of slow footsteps, along with an occasional _tap_ of a stick hitting the ground soon made its way into the ears of the Elves who watched over the sleeping Elven lord of Rivendell. The sounds grew louder, until they paused outside of the door.

Legolas and Glorfindel stood and placed their hands on the hilt of their swords. Sellen narrowed his eyes and clutched Kirin tighter with one arm, while his other hand drifted to his own sword hilt.

Three of the blond Elves were ready to fight, and one just had a neutral expression on his face, though Kirin looked a tiny bit afraid. He truly did not like fighting.

The door opened slowly and a tall shadow fell across the room.

To be continued


	15. Old Friend

Response to Mysterious girl, who wrote: 

I love it AJ! Though my favs are The Blood Oath (H/L!!!) and Reason to Fight, Reason to Wed, this one is high on my favortites list too!   
Don't you think you make Thranduil a bit too nasty though? I mean he's like the big bad wolf, all evil. He must have some good sides? Same goes for Legolas' oldest brother. Throughout all of your stories, you make the characters a bit too obvious 'good' or 'bad', making the reader think you don't give them depth. Don't we all have good and bad sides? (One exeption: Aragorn in The Blood Oath is more complex.)   
  


Me: Actually, Thranduil isn't good or bad. He just is… Besides, I want you reviewers to try to imagine what could make Thranduil be so evil. When someone is **that** cruel, there is usually a good reason. As for Gyre, he can't really be blamed for the way he is; he learned it from his father. And I would not say that I always make my characters either good or bad; there are two sides to every story. Yes, the way I portrayed Aragorn in The Blood Oath is complex, but it's also very hard to write. Which is why I am currently taking a break from that fic, to write some chapters to my easier fics. And there is going to be very in depth good/evil in both Legolas and Aragorn in my new fic, Amin Ai Olin.

Also, when there's a new story, you are always the first to review. That's great. But 'Interesting. Please continue' is not what most writers need to get a new idea, or learn what you (dis)liked, and what they can do better next time. And isn't that what a review is all about? You can write so beautifully, but reviewing is important too! Of course, everyone likes reviews, no matter if they're elaborate.   
But if I see a review board and the only thing people said about a fic is 'that's reeaaall good!!' I'm not sure I want to read the fic anymore. No one bothered to write a little more and Mary Sues get the same kind of reviews. Of course, I'm very demanding ^_^.   
(As you can tell, by my bad sentence structure, I am not an author and English is not my first language. But I hope to write, someday!)

Me: Point taken. I know I don't exactly go into detail when I review. But if I took the time to write down every single thing I like or dislike about a fic I read, I would be writing reviews instead of chapters every day. Plus I am usually in a hurry when I am reviewing, because I do go to school and I have chores to do, same as anyone. I'm not very good at reviewing, anyway…

Good luck to you then, on your writing. And your sentence structure wasn't bad, either. The only things I noticed were a few misspelled words, but everybody has those.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other: Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter- you're right, Lene; I messed up Gandalf's name and used Mirkwood instead of Rivendell. The only excuse I have is that I was **very** tired when I wrote the last chapter. Good guess, Bleutiful… Nefthoron, Legolas did not take another lover. He just acted like he was going to, because he was trying to ease Elrond's guilt over their relationship. As you can see, that backfired… Thank you to the rest of the reviewers. 

Disclaimers: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ' '. Angst warning!! Takes place right after the last chapter! Gandalf's thoughts to Elrond are in ; Elrond's thoughts to Gandalf are in ~~. Sorry it's so short…

Old Friend

Part 15

Glorfindel sheathed his sword the instant he saw Mithrandir standing in the doorway. 'I do not believe that the messenger I sent to look for you could have reached you already, Mithrandir?'

'Indeed not, Glorfindel,' Gandalf the Grey answered. 'I had a sudden urge to visit my old friend as I return to see the Shire once more.' His eyes then caught sight of the limp figure in the bed. 'What has happened to Elrond?'

Kirin, Sellen, and Legolas looked at the figure curiously, having never met the Istari of whom rumor spoke of; Mithrandir. But they had heard about him from the Elves at Rivendell.

Kirin slowly took a deep breath, flinching as a faint wheeze audibly escaped from his lips. 'Are you the one who makes the fireworks that Lord Elrond told us about?'

'Indeed, young one,' Gandalf replied. He cast a curious look at the three young blond Elves, before looking at Glorfindel for an answer to his question.

'He was attacked, Mithrandir… My lord has been like this since last night, when King Thranduil of Mirkwood attempted to take him by force, against his will,' Glorfindel quietly told Mithrandir, grateful that the Istari had decided to come here on a whim. Or maybe not, the blond Elven lord mused, for Mithrandir always arrived just when he was needed most.

A frown crossed Gandalf's face at those words. Indeed, Elrond was strong in mind, body, and will… But never before had the half Elf experienced something so painful as to be the object of unwanted attention and lust.

The Istari walked over to his motionless old friend and gently touched Elrond on the face, trying to rouse him. 'Come now, Elrond… Surely you would not fail to greet an old friend,' he murmured. He glanced over at Glorfindel. 'Maybe the Lady Galadriel can do something for him, if I cannot reach him.'

'I have sent a message to her and Lord Celeborn,' Glorfindel replied.

Elrond dimly heard a voice faintly, a familiar voice, which seemed to echo in his mind. He clung to the voice, recognizing it instantly.

Come back, my friend; return from the dark. Your friends are worried about you, Mithrandir spoke into Elrond's mind, using the power of Narya. He was careful not to reveal what he was currently doing; drawing Elrond back from where he had placed himself. At the same time, Gandalf also spoke to Glorfindel. 'When did you send the message off to the Lord and Lady of the Woods?'

 Legolas and his brothers just watched, not sure of what to say. 

Legolas hoped that Mithrandir would be able to bring Elrond back from wherever he had gone. He decided that he was going to tell the Elven lord the truth; that he was not going to take a lover. He hadn't even planned to take a lover.

Sellen protectively wrapped his arms around Kirin when he heard the faint, rasping breaths coming from him. 'Maybe you should go rest, little one,' Sellen whispered. He would not leave Legolas alone to deal with this, but if Kirin was having difficultly breathing, he should go lay down for a while.

'Uh-uh,' Kirin faintly whispered back. He, too, wanted to support Legolas through this. He also knew that Legolas was in love with Elrond and supported that as well, for he believed that the feelings were mutual between the two.

Elrond stirred, for the first time in hours. His body was sore and slightly hurt, but his eyes slowly returned to normal.

Glorfindel breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you, Mithrandir…' he murmured.

'No need to thank me, for Elrond is a good friend,' Gandalf answered.

Elrond faintly groaned, as he sat up and pushed the covers away. A neutral look was on his face as he met Mithrandir's questioning face.

Gandalf bit back a cry at the sight of just how torn Elrond's robe was. Barely anything was covered, and the Istari narrowed his eyes. He usually did not condone anger, violence, or aggression, but he was sorely tempted to make an exception this time. How dare Thranduil attack one of his close friends so?

Though it was not surprising, Gandalf admitted silently, considering what he had heard of Thranduil's own father. The affects of child abuse lasted much longer than anyone could imagine, starting with the first blow of an ancestor to his child, all the way through generations who came and went, believing that abusing their children was acceptable, for their fathers and grandfathers had raised them that way.

However, Gandalf mused, as he took in the sight of the three youngest of Thranduil's children, recognizing them because of their resemblance to their father, it appeared as if the vicious cycle of abuse would be broken from here on out. 

'Thank you, my friend,' Elrond hoarsely said. His voice cracked slightly and he stood once more.

Gandalf sighed at the way Elrond was hiding his pain. I know that you are not as calm and stoic as you are acting, my friend. Out loud, he murmured, 'The wind told me to come, as I was traveling to the Shire.'

~Only you and Glorfindel would know that,~ Elrond silently answered. 'Then the wind must have been good fortune. Would you mind waiting, while I go…change?'

'No, Elrond,' Gandalf replied softly. You cannot hide your feelings about what has happened forever, my friend. If you will not tell me how you feel, then pick another to confide in, lest your grief try to kill you again.

Elrond said, 'I shall return…shortly.' ~And who should I share my feelings with, Mithrandir? Thranduil's children bear their own guilt; Glorfindel does not need the burden of my pain as well as his own for not being able to protect me.~ The Elven lord silently walked towards the door, pausing briefly to listen to Mithrandir's answer.

Speak to someone who will listen and understand, without judging you. Gandalf silently watched his friend go, before he ceased using Narya. He planned on speaking with Elrond again, after the half Elf had a chance to clean up and change out of his ruined robe. Gandalf had been able to feel some of Elrond's emotions through Narya, and knew that his old friend was trying to repress something inside of him, which was part of the reason that he'd temporarily gone into a trance.

The Elven lord boldly met the curious stares and gasps of horror at his appearance, while he walked to his room. Once inside, he began preparing a bath, making certain that the water was just right, before he grabbed a fresh pair of dark leggings and a white top. The half Elf removed his ruined robe and flung it away, knowing that he would never wear it again.

For over an hour, Elrond cleaned his body all over, hard enough to draw blood from a few cuts, as he removed the lingering, faint smell of Thranduil from him. He finally rinsed off for the last time, and then got his hair wet. After working shampoo through it for a very long time, Elrond rinsed his ebony locks and climbed out of the bathing pool.

He dried as fast as he could, before pulling on the black leggings, which matched his dark, ebony hair. The white shirt was pulled on but buttoned only slightly, as Elrond began brushing his hair firmly, removing the tangles and snarls.

He was full of volatile emotions right now, and was not certain that he was glad to be awake. Instead of feeling like the mature, ancient Elven lord he was, Elrond felt more like he was Legolas' age. Young, vulnerable… and frightened.

What if Thranduil came after him again, Elrond thought, while weaving his braids into his hair. He let the rest of it hang free for a while. The half Elf was not certain that he could withstand another assault upon him.

Elrond had never been a coward, but he felt like one right now…

The four blond Elves and Gandalf the Grey were talking when something interrupted their conversation.

Kirin was coughing hard; hoarse, hard coughs that shook his body. One hand came up to his lips, catching a few drops of blood, as he struggled to keep breathing. Perfect timing, Kirin thought miserably, seeing three worried faces glance his way, along with a curious, slightly concerned gaze. He tried to stifle his coughs but it was too late. 

Sellen caressed Kirin's soft, silvery hair, before he stood, holding him in his arms. 'You're going to go rest, Kirin,' he said sternly. 'Why didn't you say something sooner?'

Kirin wordlessly shook his head, which caused him to cough even harder. 'No… I'm ok,' he protested weakly, with more blood on his hand.

Legolas said, 'Sellen's right, Kirin. You need to rest. The smoke from that fire last night isn't helping you at all; nor is the smoke from the candles in here.' Legolas' concern for Elrond dimmed slightly, as he saw how pale Kirin looked.

'Do as they say, young one,' Glorfindel murmured. 'If Elrond finds out… He will not be happy.' The Elven lord knew his words were true; Elrond would focus on anything except his own pain.

Gandalf came over and looked at the slight, frail-looking Elf named Kirin. His sharp eyes saw the slightly bluish cast on Kirin's fingernails, along with his lips. He carefully leaned closer to where he could hear the breathless gasps of air that the Elf took in.

Sellen was torn between his two brothers, and finally decided to take Kirin back to their room to rest, before he returned to support Legolas. Kirin would understand, after all, Sellen knew. His slightly younger brother always thought of others before himself.

Mithrandir followed the two Elves silently, intending to see if there was anything he could do to help the Elf who was coughing again, bringing up more blood.

Legolas and Glorfindel looked at each other silently, neither certain of what to say to the other.

To be continued


	16. Repercussion

Other: It has been brought to my attention that some people mistook the middle section of the response I wrote to 'Mysterious Girl' as me. My responses- I had two of them, one after each, had Me: like that, to signify that it was **my** response. And she was the one asking me to write better reviews. It is not my place to tell anyone how to review, and I know that. Though I will be the first to admit that I typically do not write good reviews. 

As for Elrond's reaction, he's not upset only because Thranduil attempted to rape him. He is also dealing with the knowledge that Legolas wants another lover- or so he thinks. So Elrond is currently preoccupied with those two very traumatic issues. 

Yes, Nefthoron. Aragorn will be in the story- that is, in the sequel- if I write one. And Elrond and Gandalf were exchanging thoughts.

That being said, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimers: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ' '. Angst warning!! Takes place a little bit after the last chapter. Gandalf's thoughts to Elrond are in ; Elrond's thoughts to Gandalf are in ~~. Sorry that this chapter took so long.

Repercussion

Part 16

************

Somewhere

************

Elladan and Elrohir silently rode through the dense forests, as they headed towards Mirkwood stealthily.

Neither of the twins had spoken for hours, ever since they had agreed that Thranduil had to be punished for hurting their father. They were not going to just stand by and let him go away with what he had been trying to do.

Both feared that Celeborn and Galadriel would not punish Thranduil as he deserved, for the Lord and Lady of the Wood had been reluctant to interfere in the matter of Legolas' safety, until their father's fears had been proven to be justified.

So they approached Mirkwood slowly, making their way around the Misty Mountains instead of trying to cross directly over them. Their horses would never have made it over the mountains, though sheer determination would have made Elrohir and Elladan cross them on foot.

***********

Rivendell

***********

Legolas sat looking at Glorfindel, afraid to say anything, for he feared that the Elven lord would be angry with him. After all- it was at least partly his fault that Elrond had been attacked; if he had only spoken the truth, the dark-haired Elven lord would not have been distracted from what was going on around him. He surely would have seen Thranduil or at least have avoided the entire ordeal.

Glorfindel looked back solemnly. 'Do not look at me so, Legolas, for I do not cast blame upon you for this. You could have known what would happen.'

'I know… but I never meant to harm him so,' Legolas replied. 'I love him, Glorfindel, and tis all I can do not to touch him or kiss him.'

'So it is with all of those who in love,' Glorfindel murmured. He knew that Elrond loved Legolas as well, and felt that this was sheer torture, for them to acknowledge their love, yet be unable to act upon it.

Both turned when the door opened, and Elrond entered silently, wearing his soft, white shirt and black leggings.

The Elven lord sat in a nearby chair, with a brooding expression upon his face. 'Where did Mithrandir go? And Sellen and Kirin?'

Legolas said, 'Kirin… he started having problems breathing again, so Sellen took him back to their room, and Mithrandir followed them.' His blue-grey eyes focused on the handsome half Elf, who shifted slightly.

'I see. Once I speak with Mithrandir I shall see if I can aid Kirin and relieve some of the pain, though the full healing of his lungs is beyond me, as you know,' Elrond murmured. He was beginning to feel more in control of himself now, with friends around him. Being alone was too much for anyone, including him.

***********************

Sellen and Kirin's Room

***********************

Kirin weakly protested being carried again, but fell silent when the effort grew to be too much for him.

His pale, almost silver hair blanketed the pillow his head rested on, as he gazed up at Sellen and Mithrandir. 'Sellen, please… You should be with Legolas, not me,' he whispered. 'I'm all right.'

'I'll be the judge of that, young one,' Gandalf said, before he looked at the older Elf standing next to him. 'I'll see to him, if you want to be with Legolas.'

Sellen stroked Kirin's hair gently. 'All right, little one. Rest, and I'll come see you soon.' His larger hand picked up one of the smaller, pale hands, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

'I'm not little,' Kirin softly said, though an adoring look shone in his eyes.

Sellen nodded and left silently, his heart torn. Though he knew that Kirin would be all right with Mithrandir, Sellen still was protective of him. The same went for Legolas; the second oldest son of Thranduil would do **anything** to keep his brothers safe from harm.

Gandalf peered down at the young Elf. 'What happened to you, young one? And when did this happen?' he questioned.

Kirin paled even more than his natural paleness, if possible. 'Father- he was angry with me and punished me for letting Kalen free two years ago. Lord Elrond did what he could but…'

'I see,' Gandalf said thoughtfully, before he began assessing just how badly damaged Kirin's lungs were, gently prodding and poking through the white nightshirt.

Kirin lay there silently, trying not to wince in pain, for the gentle presses that were being done on his lungs hurt, and made him gasp.

***********

The Others

***********

Sellen walked back down the stairs once he reached the balcony that he had come up on to take Kirin back to their room. He paused briefly when he heard the muffled conversation between- it sounded like Legolas, Glorfindel, and… Elrond.

He stepped through the door and was not surprised to see their eyes dart up to see him, as he went over to his chair and sat in it, next to Legolas. Sellen gave Legolas a reassuring look, because of the questioning glance that his youngest brother gave him.

Elrond looked at Sellen. 'Mithrandir is still with Kirin, is he not?'

'He is,' Sellen told the Elven lord.

An awkward silence fell over the group for a few moments, until Glorfindel broke it.

'Elladan and Elrohir are missing, my lord,' he informed Elrond. 'They have not been seen for nearly a day now.'

'Perhaps they returned to Lothlorien,' Elrond mused.

Legolas frowned slightly and argued, 'But they weren't supposed to go back so soon. They were only here for a week., and I thought they would be staying for at least a month or two.'

'You may be right,' Glorfindel said slowly. 'It was my opinion that Elrohir and Elladan were going to be staying here longer.'

Elrond muttered, 'I pray to Elbereth that they are not doing anything foolish.' His voice was slightly harsher than usual, and a troubled expression appeared on his face. 'They are my sons, after all, and after what happened…'

Glorfindel took in a deep breath. 'They are very protective of you, their father, my lord. They may have gotten it into their heads to seek revenge for Thranduil's actions.'

'I don't know if even they could beat him in a fair fight,' Sellen interjected. 'He's good; very good. While his prowess at fighting was good in times of war, it was not so good for those who opposed him.' His eyes clouded over, thinking of Kirin. Kirin could never  have beaten their father in a fight, which made Sellen angry at the fact that his younger brother had had to try to.

Legolas placed a reassuring hand on Sellen's arm. He knew what his brother was thinking about, and it upset him as well.

'Surely they would not… They couldn't…' Elrond broke off speaking. He knew that his sons' fighting skills were impressive, and that they could take care of themselves. But even **he** had been hard-pressed to defeat Thranduil, and that had required Vilya.

'They could… and they would,' Glorfindel responded. He had a sinking feeling now, and wanted to strike himself for not having noticed when the twins had left, for he might have been able to keep them from leaving.

A familiar voice said, 'I am pleased to see that you are looking better, my friend.' Gandalf re-entered the room, having done all that he could for the young Elf. And we need to speak more on this, Elrond, he added silently.

'I do feel better,' Elrond told his old friend. ~I know. But I doubt that Glorfindel will want to let me out of his sight for awhile.~

Surely he will if you send him on an errand. I am here, after all, Gandalf replied. He looked at Sellen and Legolas. 'Your brother is resting more comfortably now, though it would take the work of Lady Galadriel herself to finish his healing.'

'Thank you,' Sellen gratefully told the Istari. Legolas added his own thanks, though his eyes never left Elrond.

Elrond watched Legolas, just as the younger Elf watched him, until he finally broke the look. He was feeling better, but time was needed to finish his healing. Not to mention Legolas' request… Physical wounds were trifle; it was the emotional wounds that were threatening to an Elf; even a half Elf. Though he did not believe that he would be drawn back into the nameless void he had been in, keeping himself from the brink of death. Elrond looked at both of the young blond Elves, before he spoke to them.

'Why don't the two of you get something to eat and rest? Judging from your attire and the weariness in your eyes, I can tell that neither of you slept much,' Elrond said. He didn't want them to get too tired, and he really did need to speak with Mithrandir. ~I still do not know who to confide in, my friend.~

Legolas and Sellen slowly nodded, both feeling a tad resentful that they were being dismissed. But if that was what Elrond wanted, neither was going to argue with him, at least not right now.

Legolas was the first to stand and leave, though Sellen paused for a few moments. His dazzling cobalt eyes met Elrond's dark ones, communicating a silent message with the look there.

Elrond was vaguely shocked at the depth of understanding in Sellen's eyes, as if the young one understood how he felt. The Elven lord looked at him closer, before he took a deep breath and mouthed, 'Later.'

Sellen nodded; he knew that Elrond had understood that he had wanted to speak with him alone sometime soon, so he left, to catch up with Legolas.

The two brothers walked next to each other, before Sellen asked, 'Are you ok, little brother?'

Legolas made a face and sighed, 'I believe so. But I worry for him, Sellen.'

'I know you do,' Sellen murmured. 'I also know that you love him, Legolas, and that he loves you.'

'How did you-' Legolas was cut off by a quiet laugh.

Sellen clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'I know; that's all that is important. Don't worry; I think I know a way that you can be with him much sooner than when you turn 1500, but it'll just take a little time to work it out.' He grinned at Legolas.

Legolas' blue-grey eyes lit up with hope. Could it truly be? Could Sellen have found a loophole for Elrond and him to be together, without having to wait?

Glorfindel was not surprised when he was requested to please go assign some Elves to locate Elladan and Elrohir, and, preferably, bring them back from whatever they were doing. The golden-haired Elven lord did so, a little reluctantly. He was still concerned for Elrond, and Glorfindel hoped that the half Elf's grief would not overwhelm him, as it had earlier.

Once he had left, Gandalf turned to Elrond.

*************************

Lothlorien, a short time later

*************************

Galadriel re-read the letter that had been sent to Celeborn and herself, before she looked directly at her husband.

'It is as I believed it would be,' she said impassively. The only emotion that showed was a flicker of anger- with a hint of sorrow.

Celeborn took the letter and read it for himself. 'He will be punished, for we did warn Thranduil of the consequences he would face if he struck against Elrond for revenge.'

Galadriel inclined her head. 'I believe that it would be wisest to summon both Elrond and Thranduil here, so that this matter will be resolved.'

'I agree,' Celeborn said slowly. 'As for the matter of Elrond using the Ring of Sapphire to defend himself- it could not be helped. Though if Thranduil should mention it to anyone else, Vilya's location will be known to all.'

'We will prevent him from speaking of it,' Galadriel answered. 'For Elrond's safety as well as that of Middle Earth. Sauron's minions still search for the Three, and they will not hesitate to attack Rivendell if they learn that Vilya is there.'

To be continued


	17. Summoning

Disclaimers: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! If you dislike incest, I suggest you go back. Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ' '. Angst warning!! Takes place sometime after the last chapter. Gandalf's thoughts to Elrond are in ; Elrond's thoughts to Gandalf are in ~~. Sorry that this chapter took so long.

Summoning

Part 17

Sellen and Legolas sat on the bed in the room that Sellen shared with Kirin. Kirin was sound asleep, laying there with his mouth slightly open, with wisps of his pale hair covering his face as he slept.

One of Sellen's hands gently stroked Kirin's silvery hair, as his other hand propped his chin up, with his elbow rested on his crossed legs. His blue eyes focused on his youngest brother thoughtfully.

'How long have you loved him, Legolas?' he questioned curiously.

Legolas was vaguely surprised at that question. 'You mean, how long have I loved Elrond?' At a nod, Legolas sighed and murmured, 'Ever since he rescued me that day, though at first I thought I was only grateful and… But now… My feelings have grown even stronger.'

Sellen nodded. 'I understand.' He smiled at Legolas. 'I went through the same thing, when I was younger and before…'

'Before you and Kirin…' Legolas mused.

'Yes,' Sellen answered. He sighed before saying, 'Love isn't easy for anyone, Legolas, especially when you've limited experience with it, like we three do. But I think we all have benefited from getting away from Mirkwood permanently.'

Legolas sighed again. 'I just wish I knew what was going to happen. I don't even know if Elrond is really all right, or if he's just pretending that he is.' The young Elf crossed his arms and leaned back slightly against the headboard of the bed.

Sellen reached over to Legolas and gently touched his shoulder, for he disliked seeing him in such obvious misery. 'Elrond is strong, Legolas; stronger than anyone I've ever seen before. He'll be all right, I'm sure of it.'

'Thanks, Sellen,' Legolas said gratefully. He was glad to have his older brother here to support him through this, when he was so mixed up. 'Tell me, please, what your plan is that would allow Elrond and I to be free to be together,' he pleaded.

'Must you be so impatient, baby brother?' Sellen teased lightly. 'What of the other lover I heard you were going to take?'

Legolas confessed, 'I only said that to make Elrond feel less guilty about our… relationship. He is adamant that we not break the rule, though I know that he loves me, and he knows that I love him. Elrond said that he wanted me to have more experience, before I turned 1500, so that I would know more about relationships. But I don't want anyone besides him.'

Sellen winced before saying, 'He's right, Legolas. The rule is not meant to be broken; Elrond cannot be your lover while he is your Guardian, though he must give you permission to take another one. However, there is one slight, possible answer to the problem, and I can only assume that Elrond has been too distracted to think of it.'

'Think of **_what_**?' Legolas begged.

A weak voice entered the conversation.

'Tell him, Sellen,' Kirin softly whispered, for he had woke when Sellen had leaned over him to touch Legolas' shoulder in comfort.

'You should still be sleeping, little one,' Sellen scolded lightly, though he smiled. 'Very well, then, but only because you'll both be upset if I don't.'

Kirin yawned and carefully, slowly, drew closer to his adored and beloved older brother, who removed the hand from his pale hair. Sellen wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, holding his frail brother close, almost in his lap.

Legolas smiled as he saw the tenderness between his two brothers, when they smiled at each other. At first, he had been a little confused and troubled over the relationship that Sellen and Kirin, but he had grown used to it. And, as Sellen had said, it seemed completely natural that they cared for each other as they did.

***********

Flashback

***********

Legolas had come to visit Kirin in the Healers' room and was taken aback by the sight he saw. He gaped silently for a few moments, not understanding at first.

Sellen lay sleeping on a bed, turned on his side. His bed right next to the one that Kirin was supposed to be on… only the injured Elf lay within Sellen's arms, held firmly against his older brother. Sellen's face was buried in the soft, silvery paleness of Kirin's hair, and both were sound asleep.

Kirin stirred a little, like he felt someone watching them, before he violently began coughing, and began struggling to breathe. Sellen awoke instantly, and sat him up, holding him close as he whispered endearments, fear in his cobalt eyes, until the coughing finally ceased.

Both turned as one when they felt someone watching them, and they silently looked at Legolas, who gazed back wordlessly. Sellen finally broke the silence.

'Yes, it's true, Legolas,' he said solemnly. 'Kirin and I are together, despite what Father thinks, and everyone else.'

Legolas slowly nodded, stunned. He was not horrified over this, because there were rumors that Elrohir and Elladan were more than just close friends, twins, and brothers. However, seeing that his two older brothers doing the same was shocking.

Kirin murmured, 'Please don't…' He coughed again, before continuing. 'Don't be angry with us, Legolas… please…' His voice was so soft that Legolas barely heard it, for the raspy, faltering breathes that Kirin took made him barely audible. 

'**_Angry_**?' Legolas questioned, not understanding why Kirin beg him not to feel that emotion. Legolas was confused and surprised, but not angry.

Sellen whispered to Kirin to relax a little, before he spoke, answering Legolas' silent question. 'Yes, Legolas. Father was angry… and still is. It was one of the many things that he blackmailed us with to keep us from saving you. But our relationship together is natural.'

Legolas blinked, still bewildered.

'It's like this,' Kirin whispered. 'Gyre is Father's favorite… and you were the hated one. Sellen and I…'

'Kirin and I were the invisible ones,' Sellen said for his slightly younger brother, as he supported Kirin with his strength, so that he could breathe better. 'Father dotes on Gyre and hates you. **_We_** were ignored completely, and took care of each other most of our lives. We grew closer naturally, Legolas, for no one loved us. Father and Gyre think only of themselves, as they always did. You have friends here who care for you; they have for a long time. And while Kirin and I both loved you as our younger brother, but we could not show it, so you never knew… until now. Kirin and I… We had no one but each other as we grew older, and what followed was natural, because we were so close.'

'I see…' Legolas slowly said. He could not help wondering who had had it worse; him, for being physically, mentally, and sexually abused in his childhood, or his two brothers, who had never been shown any affection or attention at all in their lives, save for the love that they gave each other freely.

Kirin wheezed slightly as he gasped, 'You had it worse, Legolas,' for he sensed the turmoil inside of his younger brother. 'To be shown only hate instead of nothing…'

'Little one, are you all right?' Sellen whispered, worry in his voice.

The tenderness before him melted away Legolas' uneasiness, for it was suddenly clear to him, as he watched Kirin struggle to reassure Sellen that he was okay, that they truly loved each other, unconditionally. It was written in their eyes; Sellen's striking, cerulean eyes held fierce love, while Kirin's slightly lighter, indigo eyes held nothing but adoration and love, when they looked at each other.

Legolas wondered that he had not seen it when they had first arrived, as it was so obvious now for him to see. Perhaps he should have felt disgust, but… He did not. Love was not like that at all; it was unselfish and pure.

***********************************************************************

Kirin coughed faintly, but settled down in the loving arms that held him. He pointedly nudged Sellen, giving him a look.

Sellen sighed and said, 'The only problem with you and Elrond being together, Legolas, is that he is your Guardian, and as such, he cannot take you as a lover until you are 1500, even if you are both willing. My idea is that another become your Guardian, and give you permission to be with him, as the rule states.'

'Is that even possible?' Legolas gasped.

'Yes,' Sellen told him.

Legolas was astonished, for the thought had never occurred to him. He then felt sudden fear as he blurted out,  'But who would be my Guardian? Very few would be willing to give me permission to be with Elrond.'

Sellen smiled, a mischievous smile that had Legolas wondering. 'I had a plan for that as well. I could become your Guardian- I'm old enough, certainly, and I approve of you and Elrond being together. Kirin and I already talked it over and have decided to remain in Rivendell indefinitely, for we are truly happy here. And we do not want to leave **you** or our friends.'

'Brilliant,' Legolas breathed. 'Will Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn agree?'

'Why wouldn't they?' Kirin faintly countered. 'Sellen is your older brother, after all. The only thing is that we need to discuss it with Elrond, and get his opinion on it.'

Legolas sprang forward and threw his arms around both of his brothers in his happiness. Sellen laughed, and Kirin smiled, as they returned the embrace. It soon turned to a tickle fight, with Legolas being tickled by Sellen, who was tickled somewhat by Kirin, who could not be as outgoing and strong as his brothers. Legolas started tickling Kirin gently, so he wouldn't feel too left out.

Glorfindel was walking by the room when he got a glimpse of what the three youngsters were doing, and he laughed, before stating, 'Be mindful that you do not overexert yourself, Kirin. Elrond plans to see you soon, to make certain that you are truly all right.'

Kirin sighed and nodded, but couldn't keep from giggling when his sensitive sides were tickled again.

**********************

Elsewhere in Rivendell

**********************

Gandalf said, 'You cannot hide your feelings forever, Elrond. I know you too well, my friend. Is there no close friend you would feel comfortable confiding in?'

'No, Mithrandir,' Elrond stated, a tad impatiently. He'd said so several times already, though he was not certain if that was true.

'Telling a friend will help you, Elrond, and it would be wise. I would not like to be forced to watch you sink into grief again, uncertain of whether or not I could save you once more.' He silently stated, We are not supposed to be using the Three, Elrond, but I could not let you remain in the darkness. I feel that there is someone nearby that you could trust your secrets to.

~Who, my old friend? I harbor many secrets; that you know, and it is hard to hide secrets from you, even with Vilya,~ Elrond replied knowingly.

Look to the one who shares your pain, Gandalf told the Elven lord. The gift of vision is his, and he knows what you feel already. He waits to speak with you.

Elrond frowned. ~You speak of Sellen. I know that his mother had the gift of vision but I was not aware that any of her children did.~ Slight surprise was in him, but the half Elf now understood the strange look that the young one had given him.

Gandalf murmured, 'He can help you. I cannot stay here for much longer, Elrond. I have many places to visit, after I return to the Shire and see what new generations have been born.'

'You love the Halflings so,' Elrond said, an amused smile on his face. 'Fear not, Mithrandir, for I will not given in. Every shadow has a light.'

'And every light, a shadow,' Gandalf answered, finishing the statement. 'Keep your light close, then, friend.' 

With no further words, the two companions and old friends walked together. Elrond escorted Gandalf personally to the gates, though he was wary now, staying sharp and alert.

As Gandalf bid farewell, a rider from 'Lorien arrived, galloping hard. He pulled to a stop near the Istari, but not close enough to have endangered him.

Haldir dismounted, and bowed to Lord Elrond, before he approached him solemnly. He wore a tan tunic, grey shirt, and light brown leggings.

Elrond suspiciously wondered what a Lothlorien Elf was doing here, as he watched the Elf approach silently.

'My Lord and Lady send their greetings, and wish for you to appear before them, with whomever you choose as an escort, to verify the charges against King Thranduil, who is also summoned,' Haldir told the Elven lord, his usual haughty and teasing demeanor uncharacteristically serious.

'What charges?' Elrond asked, part of him growing cold. His thoughts instantly flew to Glorfindel.

Haldir said, 'The charges of a personal attempted assault against you, and defiance of their orders; that you and your children were not to be harmed in any way by him.' A hint of anger was in Haldir's voice, for he had truly always respected Lord Elrond, and had never held any love for Thranduil, who was too selfish and greedy, in his opinion.

Elrond slowly nodded. He would appear before the Lord and Lady, and said so to Haldir. However, he was not going to tolerate Glorfindel defying him so. The Elven lord told the 'Lorien Elf to rest and eat, before he had to leave again.

Haldir gratefully accepted, for he had traveled long and hard from Lothlorien.

Elrond silently went in search of Glorfindel, anger building up inside him, as he walked through the hallways, towards the other Elven lord's room.

Glorfindel awaited Elrond, for he had seen the other Elf arrive, as he stood on the balcony adjoined to his room. He knew that Elrond was going to be angry, but Glorfindel was not sorry that he had told the Lady and Lord of the Wood what had occurred.

Elrond knocked on the closed the door, and Glorfindel stated, 'Come in.' The half Elf did so, before he glared at the golden-haired Elf.

'Give me one good reason why I should not hang you up by your ears for defying me,' Elrond said coldly.

Glorfindel's words were spoken with dignity, as he replied, 'Hear me out, my lord, before you deal out any punishment.'

To be continued


	18. Explaining

Disclaimers: Rated R for assault, violence, as well as attempted and implied rape! E/L slash! Slash between Kirin/Sellen! Only the unknown characters are mine! The rest are not! Elvish speech is in ' '. Angst warning!! Takes place sometime after the last chapter. Again, sorry that this chapter took so long. Promised action in the next chapter!

Explaining

Part 18

Glorfindel looked solemnly at Elrond, who nodded, giving him permission to speak before he was punished.

'Speak, Glorfindel,' the Elven lord said curtly.

Glorfindel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Yes, I disobeyed you- for the first in my life. You are the closest friend I have, and I consider you my family. If I had not informed Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of what Thranduil had tried to do to you, I could not rightfully call myself your friend. He could have killed you and nearly did, even though he did not succeed.'

Elrond silently listened to Glorfindel's impassioned words, wondering at the depth of emotion his usually calm and stoic friend was openly showing.

'I have been to the Halls of Mandos and am alive again, Elrond, and I did not come back to see you suffer so, and especially to not let Thranduil go free when he tried to rape you. I will always try to protect you, for you are my only friend and family, and I could not stand to lose you,' Glorfindel murmured, baring his soul before the one who was like a brother to him. A sadness was in his eyes, which the Lord of Rivendell had never seen before.

'Glorfindel, why didn't you tell me sooner?' Elrond questioned. He had always regarded the strong, blond Elf as family. 'You are part of my family, as much as Elros was before he died from Mortality, and all of my Kin that possess long life, the rulers of Gondor, though I am closer to you than them.' His heart could understand Glorfindel's actions, but he could not let him go unpunished. 'You will, however, do nothing without my consent for a while, for although I do understand your actions, I am your lord and you must obey me in all matters.'

Glorfindel nodded, relieved that Elrond wasn't more angry with him. He knew that if Elrond had not been affected as he had by recent events, he would be in big trouble. As it was, his friend and almost brother had other matters on his mind, and not the least was Legolas. The Valar knew that Elrond was trying to do the right thing regarding the young Elf, but it took so much out of him, especially now, when he also had to worry about where his sons had gone. Glorfindel only hoped that they were not trying to pay Thranduil back for his actions, for the Elven lord did not know if even he could defeat the cruel, evil King of Mirkwood. Thranduil was strong, as Sellen had said, and cooler than a frozen river in winter, or even the mountains of the Caradhras.

Elrond, for his part, was touched by the depth of concern and genuine brotherly love that he could see in Glorfindel for him. He gave him a gentle smile, one affirming his own brotherly affection for the blond Elf, before he silently left, to go find Legolas. On his way out of the room, he was curiously interested to see Haldir heading directly towards the room he had just left. However, the Elven lord chose not to dwell on it; he had other matters to think of and attend to.

His main problem, Elrond mused, was what to do with Legolas, Sellen, and Kirin. He could not leave them here, especially if Gyre and Thranduil decided to attack again, so the brothers would have to come with him. Elrond had been thinking of taking Kirin with him anyway, to see if Lady Galadriel truly could cure the young one of his ailment. It was rather painful for Elrond to admit it, but he felt like he had failed Kirin, as much as he had failed Celebrian when she still chose to leave for the West, saying farewell to her Kin and family.

Elrond sighed, for he would also have to appoint Glorfindel to be in charge, since Elladan and Elrohir had disappeared. He only hoped that his sons were not putting themselves in grave danger for his sake, and that they would return safely. Thranduil would probably not be merciful to them if his twin children tried to get revenge on him, and Elrond was genuinely afraid for their safety. If he hadn't received a summons to travel to Lothlorien, he would have gone after them himself.

The half Elf walked towards the room that Sellen and Kirin shared, intending to speak with them and make certain that Kirin was truly all right. The sound of giggles and laughter entwined reached Elrond's ears as he turned down the hallway where their room was, making him smile. It was good to hear someone light of heart enough to laugh. The laughter grew louder when Elrond paused outside of the door, before knocking on it.

'C-come in,' Sellen choked out, as Legolas and Kirin both tickled him, grinning. Kirin laughed quietly, suppressing the urge to cough. The three brothers lay on the bed, with Sellen being kept from moving by the hands that drew constant giggles from him, as they attacked his vulnerable sides.

Elrond opened the door and entered, pausing for a few moments at the very cute sight before him. An amused look appeared on his face as he watched Sellen reach out and tickle Legolas, who started laughing. Kirin had stopped tickling for a few moments, resting against the pillows to catch his breath, which was slightly shaky.

Legolas and Sellen did not notice Elrond standing there at first and they continued their tickle fight, but Kirin glanced over at Elrond and smiled, before he shrugged and gestured to his brothers weakly.

Elrond's dark eyes flashed, before he silently walked over to the bed and sat next to Kirin, pleased to see that the young one seemed to be okay, if a little tired. He saw Kirin poke both of his brothers on the shoulder gently, drawing their attention.

Sellen and Legolas both choked when they saw that Elrond was sitting beside Kirin, still wearing his white, silky top and black leggings. The two exchanged a look, before looking back at the Elven lord, who hid his smile at their antics.

Legolas was embarrassed that he'd been caught acting so young, even though he'd been having fun. He wanted to prove to Elrond that he was not a child, and here he was engaged in a tickle fight with his second oldest brother. He sheepishly grinned at Elrond, who looked back sternly, before he let his amusement show in his dark eyes. Legolas caught his breath, staring at how handsome Elrond truly looked when he smiled, for it lit up his face and erased the lines of tension that had been there for two years. The pale shirt and dark leggings emphasized the exotic black hair and dark eyes that Elrond possessed, outlining his firm muscles and quiet strength.

Elrond was awestruck by the sheer beauty of Legolas' smile; it was as if he could see into the young one's soul, seeing its purity and goodness. The golden hair framed his oval face, flowing freely, as it fell past his shoulders. This was not the first time that the half Elf had been struck by Legolas' beauty, it was merely the first time in a while that he had allowed himself to even notice it.

Sellen smiled when he caught the way that his youngest brother and Elrond were gazing at each other, and he exchanged a knowing look with Kirin, who nodded.

After clearing his throat, Elrond murmured, 'I have something to tell all of you. I am being summoned to Lothlorien to confirm the charges against Thranduil, and I want the three of you to come as well. Staying here may not be safe, considering that he might not even come to Lothlorien and may take advantage of my absence to do harm to you.'

'What about Kirin?' Sellen questioned. He had crawled over to the silvery-haired Elf, and was brushing the pale strands out of his face tenderly. 'He can't ride… can he?'

Kirin winced slightly at the reminder, but he knew that Sellen was genuinely concerned.

'I had been planning to take him there eventually, Sellen, for Lady Galadriel might be able to fully heal him since I cannot,' Elrond murmured. 'As long as you ride with someone else, Kirin, and we frequently stop, it should be all right for you to come. But if you feel the slightest twinge of pain, you need to say so.'

'All right,' Kirin softly said. His slightly lighter blue eyes met Sellen's darker ones. 'I'll be careful, I promise.'

Legolas nodded slowly. 'What if he attacks us on the way, Elrond?'

Elrond replied, 'I doubt he will… Elrohir and Elladan are probably going after him, and I'm going to reprimand them both when they return home. In the meantime, we will leave, and I will send my patrols out to find and bring them home.'

'They're as stubborn as their father,' Legolas muttered without thinking.

Sellen started laughing at the look that appeared on Elrond's face. 'Good one, Legolas,' he teased. 'I think their father is well aware of how stubborn both Elladan and Elrohir are, and just how stubborn **_he_** is.'

Kirin's eyes danced with amusement at Legolas' chagrined look, and he quietly laughed.  

Legolas said, 'I… Um… Sorry, Elrond.' A crimson flush was on his face.

'Stubborn am I?' Elrond countered, smirking slightly. 'I daresay it is **_you_** who are stubborn, young Legolas, and very brave for saying such a thing to my face. I ought to spank you.'

A mortified expression crossed onto Legolas' face at the thought, which made him think of other things. His look prompted Kirin to sit up and pat him on the arm reassuringly, as he sent a mock scowl at both Elrond and Sellen.

'They're only teasing you, Legolas. Aren't you?' Kirin's voice was frail and slightly breathless as he spoke, looking pointedly at both of the two older Elves.

Sellen ruffled Legolas' hair as he sat up and said, 'It was just a joke, Legolas. Relax a little.'

Elrond was surprised at the enticing thoughts that went through his mind at his words, but he dismissed them and gravely looked at Legolas. 'I trust you will not forget who Elladan and Elrohir's father is anytime soon?'

Legolas flushed even more at the impassive words, missing the mischievous look in the eyes of the one he loved.

Kirin whispered, 'Stop teasing him, Elrond; he think you're being serious.'

'Ruin my fun,' Elrond muttered wryly, before he smiled. 

'Not funny,' Legolas protested, frowning.

The Elven lord said, 'I thought it was.' A light feeling of contentment was settling in Elrond; he was surprised at how relaxed he felt, when he was not being the Lord of Rivendell or a father. For once, he was acting as himself; Elrond Peredhil. It felt good to let himself forget for a little while of his duties and obligations and be himself. His masks of aloofness were off, surprising all three of the young, fair-haired Elves.

Kirin crawled over to Sellen and whispered something to him, to which he nodded, before glancing at the other two Elves.

'If we're not leaving right now, Kirin and I are going to get something to eat,' Sellen told them. Legolas was unnerved at the wink Sellen gave him, before his brother looked at Elrond wordlessly.

'All right. I will speak with you later, Sellen, and we are not leaving until after our escort is fully rested,' Elrond replied. 'Kirin, don't wear yourself out too much; you'll need to rest for tomorrow.'

Sellen nodded and took Kirin's hand, before they stood and left the room. Kirin's uncertain footsteps obliged Sellen to walk more slowly, but he refrained from saying anything, as they spoke in low voices, closing the door behind them.

Legolas and Elrond looked at each other for a few minutes, wondering what to say to each other. Both were still very attracted to the other, and each hesitated on what to do and what words should be spoken, until Legolas finally broke the silence.

'I'm so sorry that Thranduil-'

'Never apologize for what he does or tries to do, Legolas, for the blame is not yours; it is mine. I let myself be distracted and made myself vulnerable, and it was only by sheer luck that he did not succeed,' Elrond cut in, hating the slight lie. But Vilya had to remain secret, and it was more important than anything else, because the Three Elven Rings' locations were never supposed to be known to any who had not been present for the Council between the Bearers of the Three.

Legolas bowed his head. 'But if I wasn't here, he might not have… You could have died!' Emotion distorted his voice, choking him. 'If you had died… I would have died too.'

Elrond froze. 'Why would you have died? What of your… other lover?'

'I never intended to take another lover; I was just trying to make you feel better, because I knew that you wanted me to gain more experience. There will never be anyone else for me but you!' Legolas passionately said, before he desperately kissed Elrond, making the kiss long and fiery, with pent-up emotion and need. When the kiss ended, Legolas cupped his hands together, holding Elrond's face in them. Stray tears dripped down his young face as he vowed, 'The only I will ever love is you, Elrond, and no one else.'

'Oh, Legolas…' Elrond felt his own tears running down his cheeks, feeling them splash onto the soft hands that held his face. A staggeringly sweet kiss was given to the younger Elf, by the even-tempered Elven lord, who had missed this more than anything else. 'I love you now, as I told you I loved you two years ago. I wait for you alone, and no one else.'

Legolas said, 'And Sellen has an idea of what to do about the Rule; he intends to speak you about it, so we won't have to wait.' A brilliant smile was on his face, with a sparkle in his eyes.

'Then I shall speak with him now, to end the waiting,' Elrond breathed. He felt relief soaring through him, because his worry had been that Legolas had found another to love, instead of him. He was so relieved at the knowledge that Legolas still wanted him that he did not care that the younger Elf had lied to him about taking another lover.

************

Mirkwood

************

Elladan and Elrohir were furious, as they watched a Lothlorien Elf speaking with King Thranduil from a tall tree, hidden from view by the thick branches and their leaves. They could not attack the Elven king with a Lothlorien Elf here, unless they wanted their grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, to know what they had done.

Thranduil nodded sullenly, and stalked back inside his home, leaving the open clearing to go speak to Gyre. A summons to Lothlorien could mean only one of two things; either Elrond feared that he would reveal Vilya's location to Sauron's remaining forces and had petitioned Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to prevent that from happening, or the Elven lord had told them what he had nearly done.

Either way, Thranduil didn't really care, though he was resentful of the thought that Elrond might worry that he would betray the Elves by telling the scattered Orcs and Goblins where one of the Three where. After all, Thranduil told himself, he might lust for the half Elf, but he would not turn traitor to his own kind in his obsessive desire for Elrond Peredhil. 

To be continued


End file.
